


Life According to Gibbs

by YumYumPM



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumYumPM/pseuds/YumYumPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes up where The Misadventures of Tony and Tim left off</p><p>Gibbs returns after a tip off that Tony is missing.  His memory is still a little iffy and Tony hopes reviewing old cases (Season One) will help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life According to Gibbs

"Hey, Probie...Gibbs! How's a person supposed to get any sleep around here? Keep that up and you'll find yourself sleeping outside." Franks sharp voice pierced Gibbs' consciousness. He could hear Franks, in the bedroom, slamming his fist into his pillow as he continued to grumble.

As it was whenever he awoke of late, his mental processes were jumbled. Pictures flashed through his head at a fast pace, like a dream. He tried to take stock of his surroundings. He could feel that he was lying flat on something - a mattress of some sort, and a hard one at that. Gibbs wondered what Franks was talking about, until he felt the wetness in his shorts. He tried to recall what he'd been dreaming that could have wrought such results. In the two weeks he'd been here, nightmares had been persistent. And every night Franks had made the same complaint. This time had been different though. 

"Damn, I really need to get laid," Franks was muttering in the other room.

When he was in the hospital, Gibbs remembered all too well the pain he'd felt reliving his past. Visions of the day he'd left to go off Desert Storm plagued him. Bombs going off around him. Being told that his beloved Shannon and Kelly were dead. It had almost been a relief when he'd been caught in a blast and sent to a field hospital all those years ago.

Even now remembering the good times with Shannon and Kelly was like a blade in his heart. Visiting their graves hurt like hell. He remembered the sweet taste of revenge as he took the life that had taken his loved ones away. In spite of that, the despair of trying to go on without them had almost been too much. He had wanted to die and be done with it. But he hadn't. That had been hard, but he'd somehow managed to push it back – so far back that it was almost as if they had never existed. He'd started all over, inventing a new life when he joined N.C.I.S.

Gibbs' mouth was dry and his head ached. He got up, changed his shorts and started the coffee. He was on his second cup when Franks finally came in, scratching his stomach. His eyes were bloodshot from the two bottles of tequila they'd drunk the night before. 

Franks, his mentor, had come back to the states on hearing that Gibbs needed him. He'd done a lot of talking, helping to bring Gibbs back up-to-date with his memories. It was he who fifteen years ago had pushed Gibbs, working him so hard, making him into an N.C.I.S. agent, and eventually the memories of Shannon and Kelly had finally faded. It was Franks who'd put up with Gibbs for the past two weeks when he had shown up unannounced on his doorstep in Baja. Franks let Gibbs spend most of his time fishing from the dock, or walking the beach, giving him his space.

Franks was not the type to suffer fools graciously, he believed in telling it like it is. If he felt that Gibbs was overstaying his welcome, Franks would have no qualms of just telling him to pack up his shit and go. Gibbs realized that in spite of all of Franks' complaints, that he hadn't thrown him out was significant and was thankful for it. Right now he desperately needed to figure out just who and what he was.

"Thought I might go into town this evening. Get a little something going," Franks' gravely voice said. "Wanna come?"

Gibbs swirled his coffee in his mouth, savoring the taste, before answering. "Sure. Why not?"

Going into town was no easy production, which is why Franks didn't do it too often and had a friend who would come in from town delivering his groceries, cigarettes, and booze. For one thing his car rarely worked and for another, Franks had come to this place to get away from it all.   
That night at the cantina, Franks suggested they each find someone to have a good time with. It wasn't long before Franks hooked up with his friend. Gibbs drank, checking out available companions for the evening. Franks had already garnered the best of the lot, female-wise. What disturbed Gibbs to the core was that he wasn't limiting his search for companionship; he was also considering the males.

Franks stopped by his chair, his lady friend in tow, handed Gibbs the car keys and informed him he'd see him later. How much later he didn't say. Little did Gibbs know, when he finally headed back, how many days Franks would be gone or how much time he would have alone to contemplate his past.

Lately his dreams had expanded to memories he sometimes wished he could forget. Three ex-wives that he now realized were nothing more than replacements for what he'd lost. Women he'd wish he could put out of his mind as he had Shannon and Kelly.

There was someone else that he wished he could put out of his mind as well. Jen Shepard, another red-head, a former partner and now head of N.C.I.S.. His dreams of her were oddly unsettling. 

Another memory that unsettled him in a different way was of a dark-haired woman - Kate. His dreams of her were like snapshots. The first day they met on Air Force One. The smile of triumph on her face whenever she managed to put one over on DiNozzo. The look of anger on her face when she had looked down and found McGee lying under her desk working on her computer. The anguish in her when a woman she trusted blew herself and someone else up. How hard she had taken it when she shot the innocent boy, who they had thought guilty of murder. Kate, who trusted too much, lying dead, a bullet hole in her forehead. That memory brought him out of his sound sleep, causing him to dread sleeping.

During the day he would walk along the waterfront, sometimes borrowing Franks' fishing pole to sit at the edge of the quay and pretend to fish. Other times he would lie in the sun, his mind drifting from memory to memory. Some memories flashed by so fast, he wasn't sure what they were memories of. If they were good memories or bad.

Then there were the good memories. Ducky Mallard, whom he now remembered as being an old and trusted friend. A man who knew as much about Gibbs as anyone could. Gibbs even remembered Ducky's mother, dotty as they come. 

There was Abby, dark haired and young. Memories of the Goth forensic expert at their first introduction sprang up. His opinion had been wary, to say the least. Over time he'd manage to see past the outlandish garb and realize that Abby was a diamond in the rough. It was finding out she knew sign-language that sealed their friendship.

Next were the myriad of agents that he'd worked with over the years, Stan Burley, Vivienne Blackadder, Pacci, young Timothy McGee, Ziva, the Mossad agent who'd killed her own brother to save him and last of all - one Tony DiNozzo.

Last, because whenever Tony entered Gibbs consciousness, he pushed it away. He wasn't quite sure why. After all the young man, while obnoxious at times, was an excellent field agent. Gibbs wouldn't have kept him around otherwise. But interspersed with glimpses of the man smiling, flirting with women, and sleeping at his desk were other more disturbing scenes. Scenes that would have him waking up, gasping, and leaving the sheets covered with cum. Embarrassing him to such an extent, that it would take him hours to calm down as he walked the beach outside Franks' place. 

"Senor Gibbs." Franks lady friend's call turned Gibbs from his thoughts. He turned back to watch as her lithe body strolled across the sand toward him. His first thought was that Franks had finally made it back. As she got closer he saw the cell phone she held in her outstretched hand. "They say it is Muy Importante."

Gibbs warily took the phone from her hand wondering who the hell knew he was in Baja. Reluctantly he spoke into the phone. "Gibbs."

"Jethro. Thought you might want to know. DiNotzo's missing."

Surprisingly Gibbs was able to put a name to the voice. He was the only person that ever mispronounced Tony's name. "Fornell?"

"Yeah. Do you have any idea how long it took me to locate you?"

Gibbs ignored that. "What the hell do you mean – how can Tony be missing?"

"Forget that. Just get your ass back up here." Click and the line went dead. Gibbs was left staring at a silent phone.

***  
The elevator door opened and Leroy Jethro Gibbs rushed out, his visitor's pass pinned to his jacket, his feet automatically taking him toward his former work station. It only took a moment to see that Tony was neither at his old desk nor Gibbs'.

"Okay," he demanded of Ziva and McGee. "What's being done about Tony?"

Two faces, their expressions of shock and surprise, looked at each other blankly. "What about Tony?" they both asked in unison.

Just then from the direction of the elevator at the other end of the room, Tony, in the midst of a serious discussion with Abby and Ducky, strolled into the area. They all stopped when they saw Gibbs standing there.

"Jethro!" "Boss!" "Gibbs!" greeted him. All Gibbs could do was stare. Finally his mouth started working. "What the hell did you do to your hair?"

The Tony he had left was brunet, the man before him had dyed blond hair standing up in spikes.

Tony brought his hand up to his hair. "Well...ummm..."

"Mr. Gibbs." 

The strident voice, made Gibbs wince. He looked up to the next level, finding the Jen Shepard staring down at him, her stance and demeanor showing annoyance.

"Will you please come to my office," she said glaring down at him in disapproval. "Now!"

In a daze Gibbs backed away and followed the stairway up to the next level, his eyes firmly planted on the display below. McGee - his eyes hopeful, Ziva - hers contemplative. Ducky -bemused, Abby - plainly joyful and Tony...Tony's face held a grimace as if he knew what Jen had in store for Gibbs.  
Once in Jen's office, she spun around facing him. "Jethro Gibbs! If you think you can just waltz back in..."

At that point Gibbs stopped listening. He was wondering what had possibly possessed him to drop everything and come running. Running to find Tony. Who wasn't even missing. 

"Have I made myself perfectly clear, Jethro?"

"Yeah." He gave her the response she was waiting for then turned and left. On the way out it occurred to him that she thought he was coming back to work for N.C.I.S. He couldn't come back. The pain of all those men dying that needn't have when that ship blew up was still too fresh in his memory. He could still be in Mexico, drinking beer and playing eight track tapes, leaving all his anguish behind, instead of here in her office being dressed down. He hadn't even given Franks a decent explanation when he left. He had hurried back to Franks' place, thrown some things into his duffle. When Franks had asked where he was going he'd managed to toss a 'gotta run' to him and then he was gone. The big question was why.

He stopped at the first turn on the stairway. The bullpen was empty, everyone gone. No one, not even Abby or Ducky had waited around. Standing near the elevator however was one Tobias Fornell, looking decidedly cocky.

"Our usual conference room?" Fornell asked as Gibbs approached.

Gibbs stormed into the elevator. Once Fornell was in he slammed his hand on the button that would take them to parking.

"You want to tell me what the fuck that was all about?" Gibbs turned to glare at the FBI agent.

Fornell stared straight ahead and shrugged nonchalantly. "Got you back didn't it?"

The door to the elevator opened and Fornell walked out, leaving an opened-mouth Gibbs behind.

Fornell slid into the passenger seat of the car waiting for him. The driver sat shaking his head. "I don't understand what it is you think you've accomplished."

Fornell considered telling his partner just how far back he and Gibbs went. It was a give and take sort of thing. He hadn't believed Gibbs when he'd warned him about his second wife and had paid for it as a result. Then there was the time Gibbs went out on a limb for him when he had been accused of betraying the F.B.I. thereby saving him from prison or worse. Of course, all that merely grated on Fornell. 

This not only balanced out the sheet, but confirmed something Fornell had suspected for some time. Payback was a bitch. 

Fornell wrapped his coat more firmly around him, settled firmly back into his seat and said nothing.

Gibbs paid off the cabby, hefted his duffle bag over his shoulder and walked up the walkway to his door. It was then that he realized he didn't have his keys. He'd given those to Tony before he left. Just on the off chance, he hesitantly reached for the knob and turned it. He pulled his hand away quickly when it opened and immediately went for the gun that was no longer on his belt. He mentally popped himself on the back of his head, irritated at his lapse and pushed the door open.

Setting his duffle down inside the doorway, Gibbs took a deep breath and looked around. The living area looked much as he had left it. Possibly even a little neater, in fact. Standing stock still, he strained his ears for any signs of inhabitants. Other than the air conditioner running, it was unearthly quiet. 

He made a brief tour of the house. In the kitchen he found a pot of coffee brewing. Rather then worry him, he felt relieved. When he checked the bathroom, and it showed signs of recent use he began to smile. In the bedroom, his bed was neatly made. He hurried to the closet, finding Tony's clothing taking up most of the space. For some reason he didn't understand, that mattered. 

Silently Gibbs made his way back to the kitchen. Fixing himself a cup of coffee, he studied the doors, one that led to his attic, the other to the basement. There was a padlock on the door to the attic, the lock looked new. Memories of an empty room were overlaid with something strange. It looked like a bedroom, yet not.

There was a light showing from under the doorway that led to the basement and it was with trepidation that Gibbs moved toward it and pushed. The door was unlatched and swung silently inward.

A wave of heat met him, reminding him of the weather he'd left in Baja. He remembered long hours spent here working on the one object that never disappointed him. The one thing that had kept him sane following each divorce. In the winter the room was cold, the summer, like now, it was oppressively hot.

Gibbs stood on the landing looking down. Tony DiNozzo's spiky blond head was illuminated under the glow from the single light that lit the room. Tony's back was to the stairway and he seemed unaware that he was being watched as his body, covered with a sleeveless muscle shirt and boxers, stretched to smooth out any rough spots on the board that covered the boat's sides. Even more surprising, Tony was actually sanding with the grain.   
Gibbs tilted his head and frowned. If memory served and there was some doubt about that, the last time he'd worked on her, there had been just the skeletal framework. His eyes would have been pleased to note that there were no screws holding the planks together, but they were firmly planted on the broad back. 

"It's looking good," Gibbs tossed down.

Tony didn't even flinch. He sanded one last area, blowing the sawdust away then turned and looked up.

"What the fuck did you do with your hair?" Gibbs asked, studying the object of his ire as he walked down the stairway.

Tony ran his hand through the blond spikes, ducked his head as a small smile bordering on embarrassment appeared. "Umm...er...did it for an undercover assignment."

Gibbs circled the boat, pleased to see the care that had been taken. "Not bad." He ran his head along the sides. He turned, squinting critically at Tony's head. "You planning to keep your hair that way?"

"Thought I might dye it red," Tony replied, the corner of his mouth lifting in a half-smirk.

"Hell, I hope not!" Gibbs exclaimed, horrified at the thought. He'd had enough red-heads in his life. Gibbs licked his lips and stepped a little closer. The odor of male sweat permeated his senses, sending flashbacks of an erotic nature through him. Whereas pervious flashbacks had been of the red-headed Jen Shepard, these were of the man in front of him. His gaze was quizzical as he asked, "We know each other fairly well, right?"

Gibbs saw a glimmer of hope in the green eyes before they turned away. When Tony brought them back, there was a hooded quality to them, as if afraid of revealing too much. "Yeah."

For some reason that Gibbs could not explain that response sent a flash of desire through him. He moved in closer. "How well?"

"Don't you remember?" Tony seemed most reluctant. 

"Do you think I'd ask if I did, DiNozzo?"

Green eyes stared into blue as if debating how much to tell. Finally Tony answered, his tone full of suppressed sexuality. "Intimately."

Gibbs froze, his eyes wide with disbelief. He felt as if an electric shock was coursing through him. Even as he tried to deny the possibility, his body told him it was true. Gibbs had a feeling in his gut that whatever Tony did with him Gibbs wanted. Gibbs always trusted his gut.

They were standing toe to toe. Tony's eyes flickered uncertainly, he bit his bottom lip. Gingerly he leaned in and brought their lips together. To say the effect was electrifying would be an understatement. Gibbs' eyes closed. His hands went to grip Tony's head, returning the kiss with a passion that was bruising. This was no way the same as kissing Shannon or any of his other wives for that matter. This was better.

They broke the kiss, breathing heavily and foreheads touching. Gibbs made no protest as Tony took him by the hand and led him up the stairs to his bedroom. That night Gibbs allowed Tony to strip him, taking his time and removing the garments one by one. Tony's hands and lips played over his body, stroking and fondling him, finding all his hot spots the way none of his ex-wives ever had. When Tony's mouth descended on his cock, Gibbs was sure he'd died and gone to heaven.

Gibbs dreams that night were a little strange. 

Finding Tony relaxing behind the president's desk in the Presidential office aboard Air Force One and saying, "If you're finished taking pictures, start bagging and tagging."

"Just waiting for you, Boss."

Seeing how excited Tony got when he found the case they were investigating started in Puerto Rico.

"Puerto Rico! I really love Puerto Rico!"

"Ever been there?"

"No, but I've always wanted to go!"

Waking up to Tony's screams during their visit to Guantanamo Bay and finding him buck naked and aiming his gun at an iguana.  
Coming around the corner to find Tony working a crossword puzzle and demanding "What do you have?" 

"A six-letter word for a reason to commit a crime."

" DiNozzo!"

"That's seven letters."

"Works for me. What have you got?"

Coming to in Tony's arms after being shot by Ari, Ziva's half- brother.

Letting Tony follow Atlas and Tony's "I think I screwed up, Boss."

His own frantic, "Tony, do you hear me? We are coming for you."

The tightness he'd felt in his chest when he found Tony's cell phone lying beside his car. 

It was at this point that Gibbs woke and found himself alone in his bed. Morning breath and a full bladder drove him down the hall to the bathroom, were he was relieved to hear the shower going and Tony singing. The only word he recognized was 'outrageous'. 

Gibbs flushed the toilet and heard an outrageous yelp from the shower. The curtain was drawn and he saw through the mirror an accusing glare in the green eyes. He was pleased to note that Tony's hair was now back to its original color.

"Sorry." Gibbs said around a mouthful of toothpaste. He'd forgotten how flushing the water affected the hot water flowing.

"Never apologize. It's a sign of weakness," Tony replied automatically as he exited the tub. 

Gibbs couldn't help but admire the trim, yet muscular body as Tony wiped himself down with his towel. Gibbs mind jumped to a memory. Tony on a huge screen in MTAC. His robe opened invitingly. As Tony wiped his genital area, Gibbs own cock jumped and Tony evidently noticed.

"Sorry, we don't have time. Gotta get to work. You coming in?" Tony asked.

Gibbs spat out water as he rinsed his mouth. He followed Tony back to the bedroom, sat on the bed to watch him dress. "You forget...I don't work for N.C.I.S. anymore."

Tony paused in pulling up his slacks. "But that's all changed now, isn't it? You'll be taking back over."

Gibbs considered the question. It had not been his intention when he'd rushed back to the states. He wasn't sure what he would do, but coming back to N.C.I.S. was not an option, at least not at the present time. It sounded as if Tony was willing to step-down, to let Gibbs lead again, but Gibbs certainly didn't want to take Tony's well earned promotion away from him. He'd meant it when he'd said Tony was ready for leadership.

"Nope."

"Then why'd you come back?" Tony demanded, looking in the mirror while he pulled up the collar of his white shirt, his silk tie already draped around his neck.

"Fornell. The bastard said you were missing." 

Tony turned around staring in surprise. "Missing? Me? I'm not missing."

"I know that – now." Gibbs refrained from saying 'duh'.

Gibbs watched Tony in the mirror, saw his brow furled in puzzlement. He found he liked watching Tony as his fingers manipulated the tie, back, around twice, over and through. The frown marred the handsome face. 

"That doesn't make sense. What's in it for Fornell?" Tony turned as he adjusted the collar over the tie."

"Don't know. Don't care." Gibbs admitted. Strangely, at the moment all he wanted to do was sit there and watch Tony. It was fascinating to watch, he could see Tony's mind working, puzzling over the question as he reached for his jacket, adjusting it to his broad shoulders, running an absentminded hand through his hair. 

When Tony left the room, Gibbs followed. Tony walked to the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Tony poured a second cup, sliding it across to Gibbs. "You planning on dressing anytime soon?" he asked as he pulled down a box of cereal.

Gibbs looked down, surprised to find himself still naked. His memory wasn't a hundred percent and he wondered if wandering around naked was something he normally did. He brought his eyes back up again and found them straying to the padlocked door. Again he wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him, supplying an image, of an almost empty attic space, superimposed over that was an image of a room containing some fairly, at least to him, strange items and objects, including a large bed – king sized at least. He remembered the house...the basement with its boat...but the attic?

Gibbs frowned as he walked over to door and rattled the lock. "What's with the lock?"

Tony's face held an expression of surprise as he paused in the act of pouring milk over his cereal. "You don't remember?"

Gibbs flinched. There were some things he remembered well, others he wished he could forget, and things that were still a little vague. He was tired of not remembering. 

"What do you remember?"

Gibbs closed his eyes in concentration. Slowly his memory replayed – putting up sound proof paneling, a staircase where a ladder had been. Unpacking certain items, whips, chains, metal bars. Backing Tony against a wall, passionately devouring him greedily. Tony on his back, a collar around his neck. And himself, embedded inside him. McGee. McGee? Gibbs eyes opened in shock as he stared at the padlocked door. 

"I never..." Gibbs protested doubtfully. "Did I?"

"Ohhhh, yeah." Tony swallowed his cereal. His eyes twinkled as he continued. "You've got your fair share of kinks, Boss. I've got a collar with my name on it to prove it."

Gibbs shook his head backing away from the door. Was this what his life had sunk to after Shannon and Kelly's death?

"I'll pack and be out by tonight." 

Tony's quietly spoken words broke through Gibbs revere and he whirled around. "What the fuck for?"

"I ...I just assumed..."

After last night? As much as Gibbs hated to admit it, he was no longer the man he thought himself to be, but he knew one thing. Tony was his, as none of his ex's, or even Shannon for that matter had ever been. Last night and the memories resurfacing proved it. Hell, Gibbs admitted, he'd enjoyed it and he planned on continuing to enjoy it. 

"No! No, you are not packing and you are not leaving. Tonight or any other night." Gibbs said emphatically. There was a large chunk of memory still missing. From the enthusiasm Tony had shown last night Gibbs had a feeling that Tony wouldn't mind helping him get them back. His mind raced with ideas. 

"No?" The question was asked timidly.

"Hell no!" Gibbs all but shouted. "I've got fifteen years to catch up on. I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

"Boss, I've only known you for five," Tony pointed out. Five years of memories that needed fleshing out.

"Don't call me 'Boss'. I'm not your boss anymore." A memory triggered. Rules. Number 12. Something about dating co-workers. It still wasn't clear. Gibbs had a feeling it had something to do with his relationship with Jen Shepard. Now that he was no longer Tony's superior, that obstacle was no longer in the way. Funny how being with Tony seemed natural. 

But what to do in the meantime? Gibbs wasn't ready for retirement. He supposed he could finally finish the boat. Or better yet...

"Tony, I've been thinking," Gibbs said, moving to stand behind Tony.

"You can have fun doing that," Tony said, receiving a head slap in return. "Ouch! What did you do that for?" 

"Never you mind," Gibbs said, his body pressed firmly up against Tony's back.

"Could you move over there?" Tony requested, nodding toward the other side of the kitchen as he adjusted himself.

That made Gibbs smile. For an old man he must be doing something right to get a reaction like that out of Tony. "I've been thinking." Gibbs stayed right were he was and continued as if there had been no interruptions. "That room upstairs...add a bath and it would make a damn big master suite."  
Tony turned around facing him, his expression wary. "I'm not sure I understand. Just what are you saying?"

Gibbs naked body rubbed against Tony's clothed one forcing him back against the counter. Gibbs could feel Tony's body responding to him. "Move in with me... permanently."

Tony's mouth dropped open. "You can't be serious. This isn't like you." He shook his head. "What would people think?"

"Do I care what people think?" Gibbs cocked one eyebrow and asked.

The sound of Tony's cell phone ringing interrupted any response and the two men broke apart.

"DiNozzo."

"What?"

"Now?"

Tony snapped his phone shut. "That was McGee. We caught a case. I...uh...I gotta run." He pushed away from the counter and hurried toward the front door.

"Tony?" Gibbs called out.

Tony turned around. 

"Well?" Gibbs asked, his arms spread wide, waiting for an answer.

Tony swallowed hard as he stared at the bare body in front of him. Gibbs could see him warring with himself. "I'll probably regret this..." Tony muttered to himself. "But yes. Yes!" he yelled over his shoulder as he turned and fled.

"Oh. Okay," Gibbs said placidly. He looked down at himself. It looked like he would have to take care of himself for now. But once Tony's case was over...

Gibbs might not remember much about who he was, but he was going to have a hell of a lot of fun learning.

***  
Gibbs whistled as he showered, taking care of the problem Tony had left him with. As he shaved he decided he'd never felt so content. He wasn't quite sure why, but then his memory wasn't all there. Memories of last night kept intruding in his thoughts and already he missed the younger man. He reached for his cell phone, wanting to hear Tony's voice and frowned. He seemed to remember having a phone, but it was gone. It was frustrating. Some things Gibbs knew without a doubt and other things...he couldn't be sure if they were true or just his imagination.

Cell phone relegated to the back of his mind, Gibbs thought that now would be a good time to check the gaps in his memory and see if what he remembered was real or not. It made sense that the house would be as good a place to start as any. Going from room to room, Gibbs was gratified to find that several items sparked his memory, matching reality. 

In the kitchen he checked on the door that led to the attic. The lock was still in place on the door and the key was nowhere to be seen. He closed his eyes, trying to picture again the inside of the room. If memory served the room wouldn't need a whole lot of work to make it habitable. There should be tools in the basement. Renovations shouldn't be too difficult. Plumbing for a bathroom might be a problem. Gibbs didn't remember knowing anything about plumbing. Where to find a plumber? There was no need to think about it now; he'd cross that particular bridge when he came to it.   
Gibbs was actually looking forward to having Tony move in and share his home. There was more to this then their being roommates or Tony helping him get his memories back. Tony's presence seemed to balance him. Gibbs admitted to himself to having trouble getting his mind around sharing a room with DiNozzo and what they'd be doing in that room. Memories of last night kept popping up. If he kept that up he'd need to make use of Rosie Palm and her five daughters yet again.

Gibbs went back to inspecting the rest of the house, pleased that so far everything was as he remembered it-until he got to the living room. His eyebrows rose as he discovered something he didn't remember owning - a flat screen TV. What was an idiot box doing in his living room? As he picked up the remote control, he pushed back memories of sitting on the couch with Shannon and Kelly watching their daughter's favorite programs.   
Absentmindedly he clicked the TV on, flipping through the channels. One program caught his eye and he sank slowly down on the sofa, eyes fastened to the screen. After a few minutes he searched for paper and pen and started taking notes.

The ringing of the phone distracted him from his note taking, but the show was over anyway. 

"Gibbs," he said briskly, wondering who the hell was calling him.

"Boss."

"Tony." Gibbs' pleasure at hearing the young man's voice over the wire warred with irritation. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm no longer your boss?"

Irritation fled as he heard Tony's laughter, sending spikes of satisfaction through him. 

"What should I call you? Jethro?"

"Well, it is my name."

There was silence and Gibbs could picture Tony considering his request.

"I don't think I can. It just wouldn't sound right." A soft laugh filtered through the receiver. 

"So why did you call?" Even though he'd wanted to hear Tony's voice, Gibbs couldn't help snapping.

"To tell you the truth, I just wanted to make sure you meant what you said," Tony's voice had a hesitant sound to it. Gibbs frowned. Had he ever been such a bastard that Tony would doubt his sincerity? There were so many gaps in his memory. If only he could remember. The silence stretched on and in the background over the phone Gibbs could hear a car door slamming. 

"Hey, McGee. What we got?" Gibbs heard muffled over the line. There was more muttering but he couldn't make out McGee's response. He could however clearly hear Tony's "Okay. McGee, start bagging and tagging. Ziva, shoot and sketch." Then louder, directly into the phone "I'll get back to you" before the line went dead, leaving Gibbs frustrated. Gibbs glared at the receiver before slamming it down. Gibbs felt he should be out there, helping. But then he remembered those last moments in MTAC and knew he couldn't go back to that.

What Gibbs needed was something to take his mind off his melancholy thoughts. He looked down at the pad in his hand and his eyes crinkled in delight. All he had to do was find his car keys.

The front door pushed open and Tony's head peeked around, almost as if unsure of his welcome. No sounds emanated from inside. Uncertainly he pushed his way further inside, his hands full, holding a box. Tantalizing smells coming from the direction of the kitchen enticed him in so he followed his nose to the kitchen. Standing in front of the stove, a dishtowel tucked into his pants was ... Gibbs. That sight alone caused him to drop the box in shock.

"How was your day?" Gibbs asked, carefully blowing on the spoon before sampling the contents, nodding when he found it to his liking. "What's in the box?"

"Later." Tony waved the question aside. "What are you doing?" 

"Cooking," Gibbs said, stating the obvious. At the doubtful look on Tony's face he asked, "Don't I cook?"

Leaving the box where it dropped, Tony came closer, shaking his head. "Not to my knowledge." He sniffed at what was cooking. "Smells good though."  
Gibbs bit the inside of his lips as he contemplated that. He slipped off the dishtowel and moved to the refrigerator. Cooking had just seemed so natural. He gathered plates, silverware and glasses, setting them on the table. Tony was already seated at the table ready to dig in. Gibbs sat down and watched as Tony brought the fork to his mouth. When Tony's eyes shut in gastronomic delight, Gibbs breathed a little easier.

"This is fantastic!" Tony licked his lips. "Where did you get the recipe?"

"Off the idiot box in the living room," Gibbs said, nodding toward the room in question. 

"You got this off the Food Channel?" Tony asked, waving his fork over the food.

Gibbs had never heard of the Food Channel. After a pregnant pause Gibbs felt forced to ask, "The TV in the living room. Is that mine?"

"Nope, I brought it over from my place." Tony spoke with a full mouth, he was enjoying the dish. "Had cable hooked up too. Hope you don't mind. The only one you own is in the basement."

"No, not at all," Gibbs replied. Whatever Tony did was okay by him. 

"What's for desert?" Tony asked, finishing his plate.

"You."

Gibbs watched intently as Tony choked on his last bite. He held his breath wondering what Tony would do, pleased when the younger man pushed away from the table, food forgotten, and held out his hand. Gibbs looked at it, before reaching out and taking it. Soon he found himself pulled up and down the hall into the bedroom.

Once there Tony clicked on the light before letting go of Gibbs' hand and started to undress while Gibbs watched avidly. 

"You just going to stand there and watch?" Tony paused to ask.

Realizing that he'd been intent in his admiration as Tony methodically exposed himself, Gibbs belatedly followed suit. Tony's whistle of appreciation stopped him in mid-stride.

"No tan lines. You've been sunbathing in the nude!"

Gibbs resisted the urge to cover himself up. Franks' place had been isolated and when Franks wasn't around Gibbs had taken advantage of the situation. One of the first things Franks had said upon his arrival was "make yourself at home, go around naked if you want." Fishing in the buff had been exhilarating as well as giving him somewhat of a guilty thrill. 

The next thing Gibbs knew he was lying on the bed and Tony was lavishing the same attention upon him that he had done the night before. Gibbs could come up with no reason not to let him. The touching, nipping and licking of various parts of his anatomy was highly intoxicating. It was like a first time all over again and knowing they'd done this before was no help.

Gibbs felt he should take the lead, but for the life of him couldn't think of how. In the meantime Tony was doing a good job. Had his nipples always been that sensitive? It was strange how some things he could remember quite clearly and others were almost dreamlike. 

Tony lay half on top of him, his lips skimming up and down Gibbs' neck, his teeth nipping at Gibbs' earlobes, his hand stroking Gibbs' cock, getting a rise out of it. A drawer slid open and then Tony was massaging Gibbs' scrotum, his fingers straying downward across Gibbs' anal opening. Gibbs' hands were massaging Tony's hairy ass. All Gibbs knew was that right at the moment he was happy and contented.

That was up and until the time a slick digit entered his ass. Gibbs tightened his internal muscles and yelped, "Hey!"

"Something wrong?" Tony's troubled eyes looked down at him, but his finger remained in place.

Gibbs wasn't quite sure how to answer that. "Ah...what are you doing?"

Those green eyes were puzzled. "What do you mean what am I doing? Don't you know?"

Gibbs considered. He had a vague idea but wasn't sure. "We...uh...we've done this before?"

"Yeah..." 

"And I like it?"

Tony pulled back as if wondering where this was going. "You wanna top?"

Gibbs lifted his head. "Can I?"

Tony gave him a funny look and rolled over getting up on his hands and knees. He looked over his shoulder and wiggled his rear. "Come on, Bo...Gibbs. It's like riding a bike. Once you've done it you don't forget."

Gibbs knelt back on his heels. "I...I...don't know how," he admitted. 

Tony turned on his side, resting on his elbow. "You know what to do; you're just not running on all cylinders right now." He gathered Gibbs close, his words spoken softly in Gibbs' ear. "Tell you what. We'll take it slow. Do only what you feel yourself capable of." 

Tony then proceeded to take it slowly, way too slowly in Gibbs' opinion, bringing him to the brink and backing off. Tony finally, finally brought Gibbs off, leaving Gibbs limp and satiated. Gibbs would have felt guilty but fortunately Tony got off at the same time.

Food and dishes were the last things on Gibbs' mind as he wrapped himself around Tony, snuggling up close. If sex with Tony continued to be this good, maybe he was ready for the next step? Gibbs was just on the point of sleep when something popped into his head. 

"Tony? What's in the box?"  
***  
Gibbs sat on the sofa, the mysterious box on the coffee table in front of him. Earlier he'd awoken, stretching completely after a good night's sleep only to find himself alone. It had taken him a few minutes after awaking to figure out where he was. Those moments of disconcertment still happened.  
"Tony?" he called out. He lay listening for sounds that someone, anyone, was there, but was met with silence. A stab of fear went through him at the thought that he might have dreamed the last few days and most importantly nights. His recent past, locked deep inside of him, tended to flash in and out still. 

Gibbs ran his hand over the sheets, expecting warmth and not finding it. He was past the stage where he would wake expecting to find Shannon in their bed. Now there was someone else. Tony.

The phone rang.

"Gibbs," he said tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"You're awake." The voice he'd wanted to hear said brightly.

Throwing the covers off and sitting on the side of the bed Gibb growled into the receiver, "I am now, DiNozzo! Where the hell are you?"

Laughter greeted his ears. Tony was clearly on to him, not taking his gruffness seriously.

"On my way to work. Doesn't do for the team leader to show up late."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Try as he might, Gibbs couldn't keep the neediness out of his voice.

"You looked so adorable I didn't have the heart."

"Adorable!" Gibbs stared at the phone, horrified. Of all the ways he wanted Tony to picture him, adorable was not one of them.

More laughter floated over the wire. At least he was keeping Tony amused. With one hand, Gibbs adjusted the pillows, settling against them and pulled the sheets up to cover his naked body. It felt strangely intimate to be lying in bed talking over the phone. 

"Coffee's on in the kitchen," Tony said cheerfully. "And the box is in the living room."

Gibbs perked up, his curiosity getting the better of him. The mysterious box. He wondered what was in it.

Almost as if Tony had heard him, Tony continued. "McGee and I gathered up some reports on previous cases. It's not all of them, only the last couple of years, but it was the best we could do. I thought going through them might help jog your memory."

"They let you take case files out of the building?" Gibbs asked incredulously.

"Technically, I suppose not," Tony said. "I'm fairly certain the Director would not have approved, as much as she likes you. I had to sneak them out. Fortunately you've got a lot of friends here. The reports are mostly the handwritten reports made before the official one. McGee pulled some of his too. I'll answer any questions you might have when I get home tonight."

"In bed?" Gibbs asked hopefully.

Tony's laughter trickled through him, leaving him with a warm feeling.

"Where-ever you want," Tony promised. "Well, I'm here..." he paused "...umm, talk to you later, okay?"

Gibbs was sure there was something more Tony had wanted to say. He, himself, had wanted to hear the words 'I love you' or at the very least 'I miss you' – was even tempted to say it himself, but the words stuck in his throat.

All that was earlier and now fully dressed, Gibbs was ready to delve into his past. Slowly he pulled the top file out of the box. After finding his reading glasses he opened the first file. Tony's opening statement, short and brief, caught his attention.

Navy Commander carrying the football on Air Force One corked it the air. Notified lead agent. 

He continued reading, or rather trying to read, finding Tony's penmanship more like hieroglyphics, his reporting style brief and to the point. When he was done, Gibbs closed his eyes trying to spark an image. 

Gradually he went back in time. Back to the basement, picking up the phone. Tony's voice echoing his opening statement. The rush to catch a plane to Wichita, the excitement of stepping aboard Air Force One. Meeting Kate for the first time. Being attracted to her feistiness, finding her frankness refreshing. Thinking about Kate was proving painful. Images swirled through him in bits and pieces. His memory jumped to putting one over on Fornell by having Tony get into the body bag to be claimed by the FBI. Putting the pieces together, Abby's information about the venom, figuring out that the terrorist was a reporter, the final showdown as he took down the terrorist. His body shook as he virtually heard and felt the shots as they rang out just missing him.

He was almost afraid to pick up the second folder. Opening it he was surprised when the report did indeed spark some memories. Perhaps it was because it involved the murder of a marine. A sky-jumping accident or was it? Perhaps it was the marine's son who had inspired Gibbs' determination to find the person responsible for the boy's father's death.

Then images of Kate again intruded. Why was it that Kate stood out in his memory, when most of his associates didn't? It had been her first case with them. Gibbs remembered how elated he'd been upon hearing that she had resigned from the Secret Service. He had known then that she would make a fine addition to his team. Enough that he'd offered her a job. He recalled deliberately playing her against Tony, something he was now ashamed of. There was nothing in the report about the memory that intruded. Kate's questioning Tony on how he'd joined N.C.I.S. Gibbs wished he could remember how and why he had hired Tony. It had to be for a reason more then his smile.

The next instant chutes, sabotaged parachutes popped into his head. Suddenly he was aboard a plane, trapping a murderer. His heart raced as he remembered Tony being pushed out of the plane.

Gibbs whispered aloud, "Fly, DiNozzo. Fly."

He quickly pulled the third folder from the file, wanting to push these memories away. The third case, a Navy Commander, sparked nothing. Drugs, counterfeit money, terrorist, none of this jogged his memory. He tossed the folder aside and pulled another one.

Details on this one were even sketchier than the last. When he finished with the folder he knew little more than he had previously. A seaman, wearing dress whites, found drowned in the Bahamas. Mention of MMORPG, whatever that was...why did he have an image of a bikini bottom and a hat?  
The last two folders had been no help at all. What if he never regained his recent past? What if he did and Tony wasn't in it the way he was now? He was saved from further rumination by a knock at his door. It had him setting aside the file he was presently trying to read. Standing up, he stretched, relieving the stiffness that had set in from sitting so long. When he made it to the door he found an old friend standing on his doorstep.

"Ducky?" he asked in surprise.

"Hello, Jethro. Hope you don't mind my stopping by." The elderly man moved past Gibbs and entered the living area. "Anthony mentioned he had left you some files and suggested I stop by and go over some of the details from my point of view." 

In actual fact Tony had said, "Duck, could you stop in and check on Gibbs?"

"Sure, Anthony. You know I would be happy to help in any way, but why?"

"He's been acting a little...strange. Not like himself."

"In what way?" Ducky's eyebrows had risen behind his glasses.

Tony paced around the autopsy room. "He's watching the Food channel. And cooking! He's not as...he doesn't... I can't really explain it, but he's just not acting like the Gibbs we all know."

"Ah...I see you've already started." Ducky took up the folder Gibbs had already gone through. "Ah yes, I remember this one. The poor boy was obviously troubled." Ducky shook his head sadly as he reminisced. "Actually thought he was immortal."

Gibbs eyebrows arose at that statement, wanting to hear more then the few scant lines written in the report, lines that had not brought out any memories. Unfortunately Ducky was already viewing yet another report.

"Oh yes..." Ducky tapped the folder with his forefinger. "this one was extremely interesting...a mummified corpse. Abigail was quite convinced there was a curse." Ducky went on, reminiscing, sometimes getting off track. From there he went on to briefing Gibbs about his ex-wives, going into detail best left forgotten. Gibbs' eyes started to glaze over.

Another file was pulled from the box. "A young seaman found naked in a freezer. I don't think the team would have become involved in this one except for the fact that Stan Burley called you in on it."

Gibbs perked up, the name catching his attention. "Stan...didn't he use to work with me?"

"Yes, yes he did." Ducky nodded, pleased that Gibbs remembered. "For five years."

Gibbs frowned as he took the folder from Ducky. "Why did he leave?"

"I'm afraid, Jethro, that that is something you will have to ask him," Ducky asserted, refusing to divulge more.

A sudden knock sounding at the door saved Ducky from saying more.

Gibbs was getting frustrated - reading reports that only told half the story, enigmatic replies from Ducky. He rose to answer the door, his mind reeling from listening to Ducky's chatter. He opened the door, on his doorstep stood a man, tall and heavy set, his hair cut in a crew cut. Did he know this person? "Ah...hello?"

"Jethro Gibbs? How do you do?" the burly, young man standing there reached out his hand. He pumped Gibbs' hand heartily a couple of times. "I'm here about the room."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The room upstairs." 

Ducky sensing that his presence was no longer needed rose to leave. "Jethro, I see that you're busy. I'll come back later, shall I?" 

Gibbs turned to dispute that and was too late, the doctor moved past him rather swiftly for a man of his age, making a hasty retreat. 

Angrily, Gibbs turned back to the new arrival.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run anyone off," the young man apologized. "Name's Sid Porter. Gotta call, said you were in a rush. Rather insistent. Where's the room?"

Thoroughly perplexed, Gibbs led the way to the kitchen. The only other person who could have made that call was Tony. "Would you mind waiting just a moment?" he asked, reaching for the phone. Gibbs stared blankly at the buttons, his memory failing as to the number. Finally he dragged the phone book close and looked it up. 

"Tony DiNozzo, please," Gibbs asked when he finally got the receptionist. He kept one eye on Sid as he waited for the call to go through, giving the big guy a half-hearted smile as he waited.

"Timothy McGee." The voice was not the one he expected.

"Where's Tony?" Gibbs barked.

"Boss...er....Gibbs!" McGee sounded pleased to hear from him. "Ah...he's in a meeting with Director Shepard."

Damn, of all the times for Tony to be unavailable, Gibbs thought rubbing his eyes.

"Can you have him call me when he's free, McGee?" 

"Sure thing, Boss...er...Gibbs." Gibbs slammed the phone down in frustration and was immediately ashamed. There was no reason that Tony should be sitting around waiting for his call. Had he always felt that Tony should be available to his whims?

Sid, if that was his name, in the meantime had checked out the downstairs, opened the door to the basement, then the one to the attic and started up. It was with trepidation that Gibbs, not really wanting him up there alone, followed close behind. Yesterday, when he'd found the key on his key-ring along with the rest, Gibbs had made a trip up there. Apprehension flowed through him as he remembered some of the items he'd found. Some he could identify, others he could only guess at to his embarrassment. 

Sid took out a cigar, lighting it as he bounced upon the step he stood on, testing its strength and nodding in approval. Stopping at the top of the stair, he looked around, his eyes taking in everything. Taking his cigar out of his mouth he asked with indifference, "Exactly what did you have planned for this area?"

Gibbs was suddenly tongue-tied. He could feel his face burning. After all everything was in plain sight. Sid couldn't have missed any of it. Gibbs caught sight of the twinkle in Sid's eyes. He seemed to take pity on Gibbs. "Tony said something about a master suite?"

Gibbs nodded, relieved that he didn't have to explain and pissed at Tony for putting him in this position. 

"Okay," Sid returned the nod. "Private bath? Closets?"

When he finally got his voice back, Gibbs replied. "Yeah. Thought of putting the bath there..." He pointed to one corner of the large space. "...planning on tying it into the downstairs bath."

Sid pursed his lips. "Good plan. That wall could house a couple of nice size closets," he suggested, pointing to the long wall across from the exit of the stairway. Reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket, he removed a pad and pen and began making notes. Out of another pocket he pulled a tape measure and started measuring. As Sid measured the long wall where the closets would be installed, his mouth twitched with amusement and he offered, "Could put in a special section here that swings around for your toys if you want."

Gibbs choked in surprise, until he noticed the grin that surrounded the lit cigar on the other's face. Sid obviously knew what the items were for and had no problem with it.

Sid put away his pad and pencil. "Tell you what. Normally a job like this takes six to eight weeks. I'll see what I can do about having it done in three."

Gibbs was astounded and just a little confused. He followed Sid down the stairs. "Don't I get an estimate or something?"

"It's all taken care of," Sid informed him, one hand on the front doorknob the other holding his cigar. He tossed a salute to Gibbs. "Tell the kid I said hello," and he was gone.

Suddenly paranoia took over. Gibbs stood there completely horrified with himself. He'd let an absolute stranger into his house, had even shown him the room in the attic. He needed to talk to Tony. 

He refrained himself from calling Tony again. Tony would return his call when he could, Gibbs told himself. He couldn't get over feeling that he'd done something he shouldn't have and he didn't like it. 

Gibbs tried to sit down and go over more files, but he couldn't keep his mind on it. He roamed the house finally settling down in the basement. Taking up a sanding pad, he tried working on the boat, but even that didn't settle him. Why the hell had Tony not called?

Gibbs' body bounced as a heavy weight landing on the bed beside him. Startled awake, he turned to find the cause. He hadn't been asleep long, having stayed up until the wee hours of the morning waiting for Tony to come home. As the day went on, it had taken a great deal of willpower not to pick up the phone and call Tony. Only his faith that Tony would call him when he was free had kept him in check. Only the call never came.  
Gibbs checked the clock on the bedside table. 4:20 a.m. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and found Tony, fully clothed, sprawled face down next to him. "I think that woman is trying to kill me," Tony mumbled into his pillow.

'What woman?' Gibbs wondered. What came out, making him sound strangely like a Yiddish mother, was "You couldn't call?"

Laughter sounded from the pillow, then Tony's head turned toward him and one eye opened. "I would have...if someone hadn't left the phone off the hook."

Gibbs rolled over on his back and shut his eyes, clearly remembering slamming the kitchen phone down. He'd never checked to make sure it was on the hook. Turning his head to look at Tony, Gibbs ran his fingers lightly down the side of Tony's face.

"Tired...so tired...later?" Tony purred sleepily, even as he rubbed his face against the fingers. 

Gibbs couldn't help smiling at the soft snores that followed. Thinking that Tony looked uncomfortable, Gibbs pushed himself up and began removing Tony's clothing, all the while not waking him, before sliding back into bed and spooning against him. Something about holding Tony close made it easier for Gibbs to fall back sleep.

The loud sound of music coming from the kitchen woke Gibbs once again. His head aching from the noise, Gibbs wandered into the kitchen with the intention of shutting the noise off. He stopped in the doorway taking in the vision of Tony, a pair of faded jeans, his only covering, his upper body and feet bare. Tony reached for what looked like a box of Capt'n Crunch while his hips moved sexily to the beat.

"What time is it?" Gibbs' voice gravelly from inactivity.

Tony didn't even jump. He just twisted his wrist, the better to see his watch, and spilled cereal all over the floor. "Opps. Ah...eleven-thirty."

Gibbs shook his head. How could Tony be so chipper after only getting a couple of hours sleep? Moving behind Tony, Gibbs removed the cereal box from his hand. "You need a proper breakfast," he asserted as he put the box back in the cupboard and removed a cup. "Who's Sid?"

Tony slid behind Gibbs, rubbing against him, sending signals of illicit delight to Gibbs' groin. Tony's hand was under Gibbs' t-shirt, rubbing up and down. "He's a frat brother. Owns a construction company. Inherited it actually. I thought I'd give him a call; see what kind of deal he could cut us on the renovation. He said he'd drop by and see. Guess he did."

"Oh, yeah," Gibbs was having problems concentrating. "You could have given me a little warning."

"I meant to." Tony's tongue was working its way into Gibbs' ear, and then sucking on the lob. "See you've been busy." Tony nodded at the folders that littered the table. "Jog any memories?"

Gibbs grunted as he pulled away from Tony. He raided the refrigerator for eggs, bacon and other odds and end. "Some. Not much. It's just a bunch of words." He pulled a skillet out of a cabinet and set it upon the stovetop. A little oil and the flick of his wrist had the burner going. 

"Frustrating, huh?" Tony was right behind him, resting his chin on Gibbs' shoulder, watching as Gibbs cracked a couple of eggs, using one hand and dropped them into the skillet. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

Gibbs shrugged. It just came naturally. In another skillet he started some bacon. Tony began nibbling on his ear as Gibbs worked with the eggs, adding salt, pepper, cheese, and mushrooms. 

"Such talent. It's a shame to waste it," Tony murmured as he once again returned to rubbing his hand up and down the front of Gibbs' boxers.

Gibbs shifted his weight as his cock started to move upward. He was having trouble concentrating on fixing breakfast. Tony's hips were once again swaying to the beat, grinding his package into Gibbs' and Gibbs couldn't help but move with him. After a few minutes Gibbs finally gave in, shut off the burner and turned around. 

Tony's mouth was sampling Gibbs' neck. Gibbs moved one of Tony's hands from his hip, pushing them inside his shorts. He leaned back against the stove and spread his legs a bit, giving Tony better access to him. Gibbs moaned. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't be enjoying feeling Tony's hands on his body. 

"Horny bastard," Tony murmured in his ear, while squeezing the bulging cock in his hand. "Feed me first than you can interrogate me in the bedroom."

"Was I good at interrogations?" Gibbs asked curiously, before letting his mouth claim Tony's, his tongue more interested in invading Tony's mouth.

"The best," Tony breathed breathlessly, even as he deepened the kiss. 

The doorbell rang and Gibbs reluctantly pulled back, causing Tony's hand to slip from his briefs. The ringing was insistent and Gibbs started toward it to see who there only to have Tony capture him again and hold him in place. "Leave it," Tony growled sexily, his smile captivating as he ground himself against Gibbs to the beat of the music. It felt sooo good and Gibbs went with it.

Suddenly the music stopped. Gibbs looked over Tony's shoulder, his eyes widening.

"Tobias!"

Tony pulled back, his hands hidden by his body back in plain sight. "Him you remember," he muttered, glaring at the intruder. 

"Why aren't you at work, DiNotzo?" 

Tony cringed at the mispronunciation. "It's Saturday, Fornell." Sidling past the FBI agent he tossed a last request to Gibbs. "Food."

Fornell watched as Tony headed down the hall. "I knew you two were close, but..."

"What do you want, Tobias?" Gibbs grumbled. He had turned back to the stove, grateful that the shock of seeing Fornell at the kitchen door had lessened his arousal, and was filling plates with food.

Gibbs frowned as after he set the plates on the table and Fornell slid into Tony's chair. 

Fornell picked up the cup and held it out. "Coffee?" 

Disgruntled, Gibbs picked up the coffee pot, filling Fornell's cup as the man sampled the omelet in front of him. 

"If I'd known you were this good a cook, I would have married you instead of your ex-wife." Fornell said after swallowing.

"You didn't come here to sample my cooking." 

Fornell finished the omelet and wiped his mouth before answering. "I came to offer you a job."

***  
Gibbs and Tony lay back to back. Gibbs in boxers and t-shirt, Tony as usual in the nude, the covers pulled up under their armpits. Neither touching nor sleeping.

"You're not actually going to take him up on the job offer?" Tony finally exploded.

"Don't you think I could do it?" Gibbs demanded to know, looking over his shoulder.

"Of course, you can do it," Tony assured him, still not looking at him. There was a moment of silence. "You've manage to outsmart the FBI for years."

Gibbs sighed as he once again faced away from Tony. This bone of contention had been between them ever since Tony had returned fully dressed just in time to hear Fornell make his offer. The two had stood in open-mouthed amazement as Fornell, after dropping the bombshell, got up from the table and left. Any thoughts of continuing what Fornell had interrupted had fallen to the wayside. 

"So you really want to do this?" Tony rolled over on his back and looked at the back of Gibbs' neck. "Work for the FBI?"

"What I really want is to find out who I am. Not just what I did...but who I am." Bits of Gibbs memory were coming back, but nothing that said who he was. What kind of man was he?

Tony sighed. "It's a good question and not one easily answered. For the longest time I thought you were solely attracted to woman. After three marriages, it seemed the obvious conclusion. I've since learned otherwise." Tony laughed softly. "You also tend to get wrapped up in our cases. Once you get your teeth into something, you don't let go until the bad guys behind bars. As Ducky once informed me, you're a man of more questions than answers." Tony scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Gibbs, kissing the back of his neck. "Didn't any of the case files bring something back?"

Gibbs pushed back against the firm body, feeling Tony's breath on the back of his neck. The folders he'd read yielded few clues. Nothing of a personal nature. He thought he'd gotten a flashback or glimpse once or twice. While waiting for Tony's return he'd only reviewed a couple more folders. One had been about a body found stuffed in a drum. He'd had two reports to view. Tony's and McGee's. McGee's was more detailed, with a great many technical terms that didn't make a hell of a lot of sense. At least not to Gibbs. Something about a submarine and save the whale fanatics? 

The second – something about diamonds found in the stomach of a translator from Gitmo had sparked one image. A naked Tony.

"One did. You...and an iguana?" Gibbs wasn't sure if that memory was true or not. 

Tony laughed. "That was embarrassing. Waking up to find an iguana in my bed."

"There was mention of an agent...Paula Cassidy. You liked her?"

"Yeah." Tony didn't say anything more and Gibbs had the feeling there was some regretfulness involved. "I liked her. It just didn't work out. Lucky for me, huh?"

Tony wasn't really mad. He just wanted Gibbs back. In an effort to remind Gibbs of their working relationship, Tony got out of bed and gathered up the folders, taking them into the living room. Gibbs, not wanting to be alone, followed.

"You got to remember this case," Tony pulled open the first file he came to. "Marine's wife buried her husband, gets a phone call from someone claiming to be him? My security clearance wasn't high enough? Ring any bells?" 

Something stirred in Gibbs' memory. "You died in a car crash the previous month. They'd yanked your clearance. And it was two dead marines."  
"Yes. Yes!" Tony said excitedly. "You had us grave robbing. Turned out the man died after he was buried."

"Buried alive." The memory coming back. Tracking the guy responsible to South America. Getting shot. The body count on that one had been three. The marine, a CIA contact and the bad guy, a rogue CIA agent.

"We brought one marine back alive," Tony reminded him.

"Yeah, after you shot his ear off." 

"That was not me. I swear."

"Sure, DiNozzo." Gibbs tone dripped with disbelief. He also remembered being picked up...by a redhead. This one seemed different from all the others. She didn't bring forceful feelings of resentment that the others did.

"Okay, you're doing great. Let's try this one." Tony changed the subject by picking up another file and scanned it. "On second thought, let's move on."  
Gibbs snatched it back. Jane Doe dug herself out of a makeshift grave. Something about a bomb. She hadn't been able to remember her past either. Kate. No wonder Tony didn't want to go over this one. Gibbs would just as soon not remember this one also.

He remembered the doctor saying she probably would never remember the event that triggered the memory loss. Oddly enough, Gibbs remembered very well what had triggered his. Both of them. Just not much else.

"You stayed here after this one didn't you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." Tony seemed surprised that he remembered.

"Did we...? Is that when we...?" Gibbs wondered if that was when the two of them started sleeping together.

"No! No. We weren't ... like that."

Gibbs let Tony toss that folder aside to move on to another, leaving those memories behind.

"Ah...yes. Murder at Little Creek." Tony looked at him looking for signs of familiarity. "Satellite photo of a naked girl? ... Er woman. Lt. Commander killed by wife? Anything?"

"Nope." Gibbs was just barely able to hide the smile that wanted to break through at the memory of Tony wearing Ducky's overalls. He didn't think Tony would want to be reminded of the shrinkage he'd suffered in the service of N.C.I.S.

"Hmmm." Tony didn't sound as if he believed Gibbs. "This one should jog a few memories. A severed leg found in a dumpster."

"Just a leg?" Gibbs frowned, for the life of him this didn't spark a single memory.

"It belonged to a marine," Tony asserted.

Gibbs got up and paced the room. It irritated him that he couldn't remember. No that wasn't it. He knew who he had been before Shannon and Kelly died. Thanks to Tony he was getting a handle on the man he'd become. But it still didn't tell him, who the 'real' him was. Then he felt Tony's hand on his shoulder, the touch comforting. 

"It's okay. We can work on this tomorrow." Tony suggested.

They talked a little about the renovation. Tony said he'd call his frat brother and confirmed. Now it was almost mid-night. The whole day wasted, when they could have been enjoying more pleasant pursuits.

They were just getting back into the bed when Tony's cell phone went off. Tony turned to the other side of the bed and reached for it. He flipped it open and checked the caller ID, then placed it to his ear. "Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Can't you get someone else? Put another team on it?"

"I realize that, ma'am, but.... This is our first time off in over a month."

"That's your prerogative, of course. However..."

Gibbs grabbed the cell-phone away from Tony and growled into it. "Look here...."

"Jethro?"

"Jen?"

"What are you doing there?"

Gibbs stared at the phone, then put it back to his ear. "I live here." He turned pale as he realized what he'd just given away. He placed the phone to his chest and shut his eyes. "Shit."

Tony gently took the phone away from Gibbs. "Yes, ma'am. I'll be right there." With that Tony flipped his cell shut and sat on the side of the bed.   
"Gotta go."

"Tony, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

Tony put a finger to Gibbs lips. "It's okay. What's the worse she can do? Fire me?"

Gibbs lay there, feeling exceedingly stupid. He could hear Tony pulling on his clothing even as he talked on the phone to Tim and then Ziva in a low voice. He felt a hand running through his hair, a thumb sliding over his lips. He opened his eyes, seeing concern and affection in the green eyes above him.

"Not exactly the way I wanted to spend tonight," Tony murmured, backing away. "Do you think Fornell would take the two of us? A package deal?" he smiled and winked.

"She can't fire you. You're a good agent." Gibbs balanced himself on his elbows. "Isn't it illegal or something?" 

Tony grinned. "I'm a damn good agent," he agreed. "I'll call when I can, just remember to leave the phone on the hook. We need to get you a new cell-phone. I'll have Tim pick one up and program it for you." He wrote something on a piece of paper and placed it on the bedside table. "Here's my number if you need me." 

Tony stopped at the bedroom door on the way out. "By the way, did I ever tell you that you're some tenacious bastard?" His green eyes were twinkling and then he was gone.

***  
Bang...bang...bang. "Gibbs, Gibbs, open up!"

Abby's hysterical cry had Gibbs at the door in an instant.

"Abs, what's the matter?" Gibbs asked, his chest in knots. Abby Sciuto was someone not easily forgotten and while she was excitable...there was something about her cries that spoke of fear.

"You gotta come with me...NOW!!!" Abby grabbed Gibbs' sleeve and forcibly dragged him to her hearse.

"Where to?" Gibbs pulled back. The hearse was definitely not in his restored memory.

Abby pushed him into the front seat. She was stronger than she looked. "Bethesda!" she called as she slammed the door and ran around to the other side. 

"Tony?" Gibbs' voice held the fear he was feeling.

Abby didn't answer. She was behind the wheel, her face fierce with concentration. If he thought Abby a little over-the-top, her driving was sheer terrifying. Gibbs' eyes were shut most of the way as she wove the big, black vehicle in and out of the busy traffic. To think that just minutes ago he had been sitting on his couch reviewing a few more of the cases. 

A Marine recruiter shot dead. This one had strange little comments interspersed throughout the report. Thinks like: Can you picture Kate as a Barbie Doll? The FBI are idiots. Why did Abby have to undress all those dolls? I'm going to kill Senior Agent for not wearing his bullet-proof vest.

Possible execution style murder of a navy commander in Grayson County. Sheriff Charlie refuses to cede jurisdiction. Compromised with handling of local investigation. NCIS got custody of the physical evidence for forensic purposes and doing the on-base investigation. Think Sheriff has hots for senior agent.

That was when the knock came at the door.

The brakes squealed as Abby hit them hard, jolting Gibbs back to the present. It was a good thing he'd put his seatbelt on or he would have gone through the windshield. Abby was already out of the hearse and running remarkably fast for someone wearing heavy, chunky shoes. The urgency in her actions had him chasing her inside the building. 

He paused momentarily at the entrance, reluctant to cross the threshold. Gibbs had had enough of hospitals right before he'd left for Mexico. Abby grabbed him by the hand and was soon racing through the hallway, almost knocking over others in her way. As they got closer to the elevators, they found them cordoned off by heavily armed NCIS personal. Abby flashed her ID and was let past just as the elevator door opened. She rushed inside, hitting the button even as Gibbs entered just half a step behind her. He was really beginning to worry as she paced the small space muttering frantically, "Come on. Come on."

The door finally opened and they exited to find the floor under siege. Abby rushed on and flung herself into McGee's arms. From the look of things McGee had been standing there awaiting their arrival.

"You got him?" McGee spoke softly, glancing furtively over his shoulder. Gibbs had the distinct impression that McGee and Abby had acted on their own.

Abby nodded, her pigtails bobbing as her head went up and down. It didn't take a genius to figure out that something was drastically wrong. Their obvious faith in Gibbs' ability to set things right touched him and as if a switch was flicked, Gibbs went into Gibbs' mode. 

"Talk to me. What the hell's going on," Gibbs demanded grimly. McGee didn't have a chance to say anything. Over McGee's shoulder, Gibbs had caught sight of a glassed in office. Inside stood Tony, his hands spread away from his body as he leaned back against someone. Gibbs' vision focused on the arm wrapped around Tony's neck, the scalpel held to Tony's throat. Gibbs sucked in a deep breath; his first thought was to get Tony out of there. He moved to do just that when a hand caught his arm.

"No, Jethro! You mustn't."

"What happened?" Gibbs growled, trying his best to slip out of the grip Ducky had on him. "What's being done?"

"What's being done is none of your concern." Director Shepard's voice was cold as ice, serving to confirm Gibbs' suspicion that his arrival was unauthorized. Gibbs blinked as he turned toward the familiar voice, a feeling of distrust and betrayal sweeping over him. He was quick to note the Mossad agent, Ziva David, standing behind and slightly to the side of Jen. He couldn't even think Jen's name without feeling sick.

"I don't think I need to ask how you found out about this." The Director's malevolent gaze moving to and finding the young forensic expert. Before Gibbs could make a move in Abby's defense, Timothy McGee stepped in front of her, his chin up, blocking the Director's wrath. Gibbs swelled with pride; he had never felt so proud of the young agent as he did at that moment.

"Why are we just standing around?" Gibbs ranted, drawing attention back to himself and earning a grateful look from McGee in return. "Let me in there. Give me five minutes and I'll bring Tony out."

The red-haired director took a stance and crossed her arms. "You know I can't allow that," she stated firmly. It was obvious that Tony's safety wasn't her major concern. "In case you have forgotten, you are no longer an agent and have no right to be here." Her voice dripped with contempt as she ordered, "Officer David, please see to it that Mr. Gibbs is escorted off the premises.

Before Ziva, or anyone else for that matter, could react, another voice broke in. "I'm afraid I can't allow that, Director Shepard." 

Everyone turned to find FBI Agent Fornell withdrawing his identification as he stood surrounded by a group of armed FBI agents. 

"And I can't allow him to stay, as a civilian; he has no right to be here." Shepard spat, her mouth set in a grim line. "And neither do you."

"That is where you are wrong." Fornell moved in closer matching Director Shepard glare for glare. "As of now Jethro Gibbs is on my team."  
Everyone else's mouths dropped open and as one they turned to Gibbs, who for his part strove not to look as shocked as the rest of them.  
Fornell ignored everyone's look. "As of now this is no longer an NCIS problem." 

"Are you trying to tell me...that the FBI is trying to take over?" Director Shepard asked incredulously. "This 'problem' concerns naval personnel. We have jurisdiction."

"Not anymore, Director." Fornell turned back to his men. "Start clearing the place of excess personnel." 

"Look, I don't give a shit who's in charge," Gibbs burst out. "I want to know how you plan on getting Tony out of there."

"What do you suggest?" Fornell asked, surprising his own agents.

"Give me some information...let me go in there." Gibbs got into Fornell's face, his arm straight as he pointed in the direction of the glassed-in room.

"You are insane." Ziva pushed herself forward, gesturing wildly. "How do you think Tony got himself in this mess?"

Gibbs barely managed to control his temper. 

"Details are a little sketchy, boss...er...Gibbs," McGee broke in, trying to calm things down a bit. "All we know is Petty Officer Grave's family was killed in an auto accident. He showed up here at Bethesda looking for information on the person responsible. When the office personnel refused to give it to him he went berserk." 

"Agent McGee," Shepard spoke sharply. "I absolutely forbid you to pass confidential information..."

Fornell cut her off. "Director, don't get into a pissing contest with me. You won't win. We have every right to this information."

"You can't do this." Jen Shepard was as angry as Gibbs had ever seen her. I'm contacting your director," she threatened.

"Be my guest." Fornell shrugged, unconcerned, obviously not impressed by the NCIS Director's bluster. 

"Here's everything we have." McGee stood near Gibbs, Abby glued to his side, and handed Gibbs a folder, while Ziva looked on, shaking her head with disapproval.

Gibbs took it, nodding his thanks as he skimmed through it. Once he'd picked out the pertinent details, he set out, a determined look on his face, towards the glassed-in room. No one had better try and stop him.

"Hold off a minute," Fornell called after him. "You might need these." 

Gibbs turned to find Fornell holding out a FBI jacket and hat. Gibbs looked hard at the jacket and hat. A quirk of a smile flashed as he set down the folder and shrugged into the jacket. The hat he settled on his head. "Time's ticking away, folks," Gibbs said with more confidence then he felt, and boldly set out for the door to the office. 

Through the glass door he could see Tony, keeping as still as he could, the knife at his throat. The man behind him, his eyes wild, clinched the knife desperately in his fist. 

Slowly opening the door, Gibbs moved forward, his fingers holding his jacket open so the man could see he wasn't carrying. He turned around, lifting the jacket's back so the guy holding Tony could see that there was nothing there as well. He turned back to face him.

"You okay, Tony?" Gibbs asked evenly.

"Just peachy," Tony whispered pluckily, doing his best not to move, not to let the knife dig into his neck. His eyes were glaring, silently asking what the hell Gibbs was doing wearing FBI garb.

Gibbs for his part sent the silent message 'how the hell did you get into this mess'. Tony relaxed subtly. His green eyes flashed humorously and Gibbs could almost hear the response 'Just following your lead'.

"Wha...what are you doing here?" the homicidal maniac's raspy voice choked out as the man tightened his grip on Tony. "I want the bas...bastard that took away my...my family."

"Jethro Gibbs. I just want to get us all out of here alive." Gibbs could see that the young man was scared, and scared men where the worst kind. The knife in his hand twisted as the man talked, scrapping lightly across Tony's throat.

"Ack," Tony choked.

"Now...now. Don't do anything rash, son," Gibbs said calmly. 

"Don...don't tell me what to do!" the man shouted, his hand leaving Tony's neck long enough to point the knife at Gibbs.

Tony started to make his move, but the long hour of trying to maintain stillness told on him and he wasn't fast enough. The knife was back at his throat, drawing blood. 

"Ba..back off," the deranged man demanded. "I'll kill him, I swear I will."

Gibbs, who had automatically moved forward to back whatever move Tony made, stopped short, his hands raised in surrender. Gibbs mentally shifted through the information he'd read. The young man's family, killed in a fatal car crash by a drunk driver. It wasn't the first time that the other driver, a government employee, had been caught driving while intoxicated. 

"It...it wasn't the first time, you know," the petty officer spat out, bringing Gibbs' mind back. "He...he killed before. Th..they could've stopped him. Mmm...my wife, my baby..."

His anguished cries brought tears to the young man's eyes. "I'll mmm...make sure h...he pays. I...I'll kill him, myself."

Images of Shannon and Kelly clouded Gibbs' mind. The news that they too had died in a crash were brought back with a sharpness that hurt. The young man's bitterness mirrored his own, bringing back his hunt for and his finally taking the life of the man responsible.

While his sympathies were entirely with the young man, Gibbs knew from personal experience that taking revenge would not solve the problem. His family would still be dead.

"Son, you don't want to do this. Nothing you do will bring them back." Gibbs' voice was filled with compassion. "It won't take away the pain."

"Wh...what do you know?" the petty officer shouted, his grip tightening on the knife handle. "You co...couldn't possibly understand."

"I do understand. God help me but I do," Gibbs quiet pronouncement seemed to get through to the young man. The sincerity of Gibbs words sinking in. Gibbs could see it in the young man's eyes. "I promise to do everything in my power to make sure he never does this again."

Gibbs could see the young man's determination to see this through wavering. "Yo...you can do this?" The pleading tone in the young man's voice proved to Gibbs that there was a possibility that everything would come out all right.

"With the exception of getting a decent hair cut...Gibbs can do just about anything he says he can," Tony breathed, feeling the pressure to his throat lessen.

Tony had no way of knowing that the words were an exact duplicate of something Kate had once said and Gibbs had an uncontrollable desire to whack Tony across the back of the head. Once this was resolved, he just might do it.

It must have been the right thing to say, however. Gibbs could see the young man's determination waver. The grip on the knife loosened. Gibbs silently breathed a sigh of relief. Things looked like they were going to turn out all right. He reached out one hand to take the knife.

Then all hell broke loose. Everything played as in slow motion. A piercing scream. A hole appearing in the center of the petty officer's forehead. The knife slicing through Tony's throat as the man fell backwards. Blood splattering outward.

"Noooooo," Gibbs screamed as he turned, his eyes wide with horror, looking for the person responsible for this carnage.

***  
The NCIS contingent was shunted off to one corner. Tim, with his arm around Abby, kept his eyes on the action. His lips were tightly pressed together and he was keeping Abby as far from the Director as feasibly possible.

"I can't believe Gibbs is working for the FBI!" Ziva exclaimed, unable to keep her eyes off the conflict playing out in the glassed-in office. 

Jen Shepard crossed her arms and glared at McGee. "I suppose you were aware that your old boss and your new boss are sleeping together?"

McGee, who indeed did know, did his best to keep to keep the surprise off his face. How had the Director found out? While using his talent of keeping his expression one of innocence, he rammed his elbow into Abby to shut her up as she tried desperately to smother her giggles behind his back.   
"Umm....where did you...uh...get that idea?" 

"They were together when I contacted Agent DiNozzo," Sarcasm dripped from Shepard's lips.

"Oh," McGee mentally grimaced as his brain raced. 

"You do know that young Anthony's been watching Jethro's house while he was gone?" Ducky came to the rescue.

"Yes...and we were all pretty tired after the last case," McGee nodded his head in agreement, then looked to Ziva for corroboration. 

"That is true, Director," Ziva confirmed. She didn't know what was going on but she backed her teammate.

"Maybe Tony just...ah..." McGee frantically searched for an explanation that would satisfy the director, yet not be a lie.

"...took the path of least resistance and ended up at Jethro's instead of his apartment," Ducky took up the tale. 

"You really think that's it?" Shepard asked, her eyes drawn to Gibbs, very much wanting to be convinced.

"Of course. You know Jethro wouldn't send Tony away." Ducky put all his considerable charm behind that statement. He and McGee exchanged pleased looks, as Jen nodded her agreement and turned her attention back to the glassed-in room.

As time went on Ziva began to pace. "I can't stand this. This is our case, not theirs." Ziva was livid. "They're not even doing anything. We are not letting them get away with that are we?"

"Damn right, we aren't," Jen said grimly, her eyes on Fornell who was totally ignoring their group as he directed the FBI agents.

"I really don't see where you have much of a choice, my dear," Ducky threw in.

Abby's loud gasp surprised McGee and Ziva and they automatically drew their guns. When she realized it, Abby shrank away from their stares and pointed toward the scene playing out in the glassed-in room. "He's cut Tony!" 

The Director was all business. None of FBI agents were paying the slightest bit of attention to the NCIS crew. "The man is obviously deranged. We may have to take him out to save Agent DiNozzo."

"The FBI won't like that," McGee cautioned her.

"Are you saying you're not up to the job if it comes to that?" Shepard demanded.

McGee glanced at the scene. He lowered his gun. In all good conscience, he couldn't take a chance on hurting Tony. 

"Ziva." Shepard pinned her gaze on the Mossad officer.

Ziva nodded, taking a stance as she aimed her weapon towards the person holding the knife to Tony's throat. She bit her lip. The shot would be so easy; she'd done it many times before. Before she pulled the trigger, she glanced toward McGee seeing disapproval in his face. Ziva turned back to her target. One little pull of the trigger and it would be all over. Taking this shot would mean she had no faith in Gibbs' ability to talk the man down. Over the past year, she realized that she'd grown fond of Tony... and McGee, she trusted Gibbs. Her finger relaxed on the trigger. She couldn't do it.

It all happened so fast. Angrily the Director snatched the gun from Ziva's hand. Aimed. Fired. Her shot caught the man right between the eyes.

Abby screamed as the man fell backward, the blade slicing across Tony's throat. Tony slipped down to the floor, blood gushing from his throat. 

"Nooooo!" Gibbs yelled, then quick as a flash he whirled around, murder in his eyes, searching for and finding the Director, the gun still in her hand, her triumphant expression changing to one of shock.

Ducky rushed into the room, shouting for assistance even as he immediately began putting pressure on the wound. 

Fornell was on the Director in an instant, snatching the gun from her hand. His eyes caught sight of McGee and Ziva, doing their best to hold Gibbs back.

"Cuff her," Fornell growled. "Read her her rights."

"On what charge?" the Director asked in astonishment. "I was doing your job."

"On obstructing an FBI investigation," Fornell stated. "Bitch," he muttered as his people escorted the NCIS Director away.

Once that detail was taken care of, Fornell turned back to find Gibbs sitting, his face buried in his hands. Not surprisingly, a tearful Abby was next to him, her head resting on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around him. More surprising was the young agent, McGee, leaning over Gibbs, stoking his back trying to comfort him. The Mossad agent stood uncomfortably to one side as a couple of reporters having somehow managed to break through the cordoned off area, like a pack of vultures, tried to get interviews from the distraught group.

Fornell strode over and started barking out orders. His lieutenant was immediately busy trying to disperse the news people. Fornell then jerked his head at the Mossad agent. "You might want to get back to NCIS and write up a report."

"Yes, perhaps you are correct," she said. It seemed to Fornell that she was relieved to have an excuse to leave.

"Son, why don't you make sure Abby gets home okay," Fornell said gently to McGee with more compassion then his men would have thought he possessed.

Tim had to pry Abby away. He wrapped his arms around her and spoke softly into her ear. She nodded once, took a last look at Gibbs and let McGee lead her off.

Once they were gone and Fornell was sure no one was paying any attention he squatted down in front of Gibbs. "You going to be okay?"

Gibbs eyes were bloodshot. "The bastard was this close to giving up." He brought thumb and forefinger to an inch apart. "Why him? Why Tony? Why does everyone I love die?"

Fornell wasn't shocked. He was, however, distracted when NCIS's Medical Examiner drifted over.

"It looks like Anthony will be okay," Ducky stated somewhat tiredly. "They want to keep him overnight just to be safe."

Gibbs jumped up like a rocket. He grabbed the older man by the upper arms. "Tony's alive?"

"Jethro, you're hurting me." The medical examiner pulled away, from the tight grip, puzzled by the ferocity with which Gibbs greeted him. Gibbs normally was not this demonstrative.

"Did you hear that, Tobias! Tony's alive!" Gibbs wrapped his arms tightly around the medical examiner, hugging him in his excitement.

"Of course he's alive. While it bled quite a bit, the cut was quite shallow." Ducky squeezed out of the tight embrace. "He's been sedated. I plan to stay the night with him, just to make sure Anthony's completely out of danger. Jethro, why don't you go home? There's nothing more you can do here."

Gibbs placed a huge smack on the bemused doctor's forehead, so light-headed was he with relief that at this point he would have agreed to anything.   
Gibbs took off the FBI-issued hat and shrugged out of the windbreaker. "Sorry, Tobias. The fits just not right."

Fornell turned away, shaking his head. There was still work be done.

With a light step, Gibbs headed for the entrance with 'Tony's alive!' ringing over and over in his head. It wasn't until he was outside that he realized he had no way home. Abby's hearse along with Abby and McGee were already gone.

Gibbs was just debating what to do when a white BMX convertible pulled up. Pulling down the sunglasses that hid her eyes, the red-head behind the wheel had no trouble issuing her invitation. Gibbs smiled broadly and slid into the passenger seat. 'Tony's alive!'

***  
The following day Abby, McGee, and Ziva had invaded his home en masse. Gibbs intended to go to the hospital and check up on Tony. A phone call from Ducky had put the kibosh on that. For some reason Ducky didn't think it wise.

McGee entered first, apologizing profusely for intruding. "Sorry, but Ducky insisted that the team meet here."

When everyone but Abby was seated, she bounced back and forth, her hands moving at the speed of light as she gestured wildly while relating the events that led to the shooting. Tim interrupted every-so-often to correct her when she exaggerated a point here and there. Abby eventually wound down and plopped down on the sofa next to McGee while Ziva sat on the back of the sofa, remaining silent. 

Tim was eager to assure Gibbs that though the fatal weapon was Ziva's, she was in no way responsible. Ziva's eyes were downcast and Gibbs couldn't tell if she was embarrassed by that fact or not. He figured she probably was. Anyone, even the Director, getting her weapon from her must stick in her craw, Gibbs thought. The conversation changed as the younger group went on to reminiscence about Tony's oddities. Things like his obsession with movies, old and new, and his professed dating habits with even Ziva joining in.

Gibbs withdrew inward wanting it to stop all the bantering. To him it seemed to take on Gibbs' definition of a wake. Before he could do so Ducky stormed in, all righteous indignation.

"How long have you known that Tony was using amphetamines?" Ducky demanded of the three younger people, shocking everyone in the room.

"What are you talking about?" McGee asked as the three exchanged bewildered looks.

"Amphetamines, pep pills, speed," Ducky practically roared. "Surely you noticed?"

"Tony on speed?" Abby shook her head in disbelief. "No way."

"I agree with Abby," McGee piped up. "I mean after the Boss quit he seemed...not exactly depressed, but a little down, but it wasn't for long. Soon he was back to normal...you know...his usual obnoxious-self." A thoughtful look crossed his face and he frowned. "Though now that you mention it, our last few cases were a bit tougher then usual."

"We would have noticed," Ziva insisted. "I admit that at first I didn't think he could cut it. But he's done a good job."

"Come to think of it," Abby, her face in deep concentration, observed from her seat next to McGee. "Tony's been even more energetic then usual."

"His appetite hasn't been as good either," Ziva contributed with a frown.

Gibbs dropped his head, pressing his eyes against the palms of his hands as he recollected the signs he'd seen, but not taken notice of. Since his return Tony had worked long hours and they had used their brief time together for something other then talking. He remembered taking a leak and catching Tony taking some pills, but since Tony had shown no signs of guilt Gibbs had thought nothing of it. Still he bristled inwardly at this accusation on Tony's behalf. "Ducky, why are you saying this? Are you sure?"

Ducky slumped down in a vacant chair, suddenly looking older as his rage subsided. He sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, yes. There were definite trace elements in his blood. I could not believe that something like this was going on with Tony and none of us noticed."

"Crap!" McGee had been perched on the edge of his seat taking in Ducky's conjectures. There was no denying the truth about Tony. Worry caused him to topple heavily against the sofa back. "That's all the director needs to can him. I don't know what's up with her, but she's been pushing him so hard that I'm sure she's just looking for something to use. He's been doing so well she hasn't had an excuse."

"Does she know..." Gibbs asked anxiously. "...about the pills?"

"She hasn't heard it from me. That reminds me," Ducky spoke up as he stretched out his arms along the armrest. "Does anyone know what has become of our fair Director?"

Ziva canted her head to one side thoughtfully. "Rumor has it that Fornell had a change of heart. I have no details, but I understand that a deal was made." She flashed an evil smile at the four pair of eyes turned her way. "I do not think Tony will have anything to worry about on that score."

Gibbs was not satisfied with that. Letting her off with a slap on the wrist wasn't nearly enough. Somehow, someday he was definitely finding someway to pay the Director back for her part in Tony's problems. Now all he wanted to do was talk to Tony. Find out how he was doing, what he planned to do once he was out of the hospital and to do that he had to get rid of everyone and start making arrangements.

"So where does that leave Tony?" Abby asked, bringing Gibbs' mind back to the conversation.

"He might need to go through de-tox, but if what Ziva says is true that should be about it." Ducky explained.

"Aren't you exaggerating just a bit, Ducky?" Gibbs questioned. "It's not like he's an addict."

"We don't know that, Jethro. At this point we have no idea how dependant he is on those pills."

"When can I see him, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"I would think anytime you want. Just remember he won't be able to talk very well."

"Great," Gibbs said. That was the first good news he'd had and he immediately got up from his chair and headed for the front door. Everyone else in the room followed his movements with their eyes.

"Ummm, Gibbs?" Abby's call stopped him at the door. "You, like, want us to leave?"

Gibbs thought about it and told the truth. "Yep." With that said he was out the door.

Once at the hospital though, getting to see Tony wasn't easy. Security had been tightened and he'd had to show identification just to get in the building. He was beginning to regret turning Tobias down on the job offer, especially when he got to the receptionist's desk and requested Tony's room number. 

"Are you a relative, sir?"

"No." Gibbs wasn't sure saying they were lovers counted. They hadn't really had a chance to talk about their relationship. He couldn't use the excuse that he was the man's boss either.

"I'm sorry, sir. Only relatives are allowed to visit outside of visiting hours," the nurse turned away, dismissing him.

Never had Gibbs felt so powerless. He would have called Ducky, but he didn't know how to get in touch with him. Surely Ducky had a cell phone, but Gibbs didn't have the number anywhere in his brain cell. He couldn't very well call NCIS. What if he was transferred to Jen? 

Maybe he could bluster his way through. Yeah. He turned to do just that when the nurse hung up her phone.

"Mr. Jethro Gibbs?"

"Yes?"

"That was Doctor Mallard. He said you were to be given free reign as far as visitation rights." She actually smiled at him. "Room 433."

"Thank you," Gibbs said ever so politely. As he walked away he looked upward and mouthed 'Thank you, Ducky'.

Gibbs slipped into Tony's hospital room. Tony lay on his side, his back to the door. The room was eerily quite as Gibbs slid into the bedside chair. He sat there for fifteen minutes before saying, "I know you're awake, DiNozzo."

Tony slowly fell onto his back. There was a white bandage swathing his neck. He wouldn't look Gibbs in the eye. "Guess I really screwed up." 

Tony's voice was barely above a whisper and slightly raspy. Gibbs put a finger across the dry lips. "Don't talk. McGee explained everything. How you exchanged yourself for three hostages."

Tony closed his eyes. "But you would have done it different."

It took Gibbs a bit of thinking before he could respond to this. He honestly didn't know if he would have. Everything he'd done had been purely instinctive. "You want to tell me just how was it he managed to get the drop on you? It didn't have anything to do with the pills you've been popping did it?" 

"I'm not sure I can explain it." Tony cast his eyes away; there was a pained look on his face when he turned them back. "You know about that do you?"

"Yeah. Can you just tell me why?" Gibbs beseeched.

Tony looked up at the ceiling. "I guess I never appreciated how much you did as team leader, Boss." A small smile flashed across his face. "All the extra paperwork is a bitch. It wasn't so bad when we were out in the field." Tony frowned. "It seemed the better we did, the more the Director pushed. The more she was second-guessing me. I just needed a little help to get through it." Tony stopped; his face started to turn crimson. "I'm not you."  
Gibbs leaned in close. "Let's hope not. I don't think the world’s ready for two of me."

Tony started to laugh and choked, his hand going to his throat. Gibbs hurriedly pushed the button to summon a nurse. All the while he reviewed the many the ways he would make Jen Shepard pay; only stopping his rumination when one of the nurses arrived. He leaned back and watched as she checked under the bandage, took Tony's temperature, checked his pulse and gave him some pills with water. 

"I've just given him a sedative. He should fall asleep."

He watched Tony's eyes follow her appreciatively as she left. 

Before Gibbs could chastise or complain, Tony's voice caught him off-guard.

"So you decided to take the job." Green eyes turned toward him, accusing.

Gibbs leaned forward, letting his fingers run through Tony's hair. "I did...what I had to do... to get into that room with you," he said slowly, wanting desperately for Tony to understand him.

"Think they'll take the both of us as a matched set?" Tony's eyes had a far-away dreamy look to them. "I pretty much think I'm gonna need a new job."

"Doubt it. FBI's not really my thing." Gibbs said solemnly.

The green eyes crinkled in the corner. "Too many rules, huh?"

"Something like that." Gibbs admitted ruefully. 

Tony nodded sleepily.

***  
Three days later Tony was out of the hospital. Tony had been called into the office for a special meeting with Director Shepard. Gibbs was definitely not about to let Tony face that woman without him. They sat alone in a conference room waiting for her arrival. Gibbs was seething inside as he strummed his fingers nervously on the tabletop, while Tony sat across from him completely calm and collected. How Jen Shepard was free to do as she pleased even after what she'd done was beyond him.

"You didn't have to come, you know." Tony's voice was still not back to normal, just a bit more of a raspy whisper.

Gibbs didn't know why he was so worried. After all it wasn't his job on the line. He looked at Tony and received a wink in return. Shaking his head, Gibbs sprawled back in his chair. At the sound of the door opening, Gibbs braced himself, expecting Jen Shepard to walk in. Instead McGee slipped in, closely followed by Abby with Ziva bringing up the rear.

"Gibbs!" Abby squealed. "Tony!" She flung her arms around him, hugging him around the throat until he started gagging. "Gee, Tony. I'm soooo sorry."

"You needn't get violent, Abs," Tony croaked, rubbing his bandaged throat. She held one of his hands in hers as she slid into the seat next to him and would not let go. "Nice to see you too."

"Quit playing it up, Tony," Ziva said into his ear, coming to stand behind him. "We know it was only a scratch."

"Au contraire, my dear," Ducky said sharply, overhearing Ziva's comment as he, too, entered the room. "While it was a shallow cut, it was by no means just a scratch. Tony could have bled out in minutes if I hadn't been there. Plus his assailant's grip was tight enough that there was no escaping damage to his wind pipe." 

"I...I'm sorry," Ziva shrank slightly under the glares everyone were giving her. She had the good grace to look uncomfortable and moved to stand quietly against the wall behind Gibbs and out of his line of sight. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay, Ziva," Tony's voice with its raspy whisper, spoke forgivingly while sending her an understanding wink. 

Gibbs, for his part, was ready to strangle the young officer.

"Should you be here?" McGee asked Gibbs as he took the seat on the other side of Tony. 

"Since Jen already knows about me and Tony sleeping together, I didn't see any point of staying away." Gibbs shrugged.

"Ah, Jethro, but does she?" Ducky leaned forward conspiratorially as he claimed the seat next to Gibbs. "No worries." He patted Gibbs on the arm. "Timothy and I covered for you. Didn't we, my boy?"

"Way to go, McGee!" Tony bumped fists with McGee.

"Well, well. I see the gang's all here."

Gibbs twisted around to catch Fornell standing in the open doorway. 

"Tobias!" Gibbs said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, Jethro. The higher-ups did an end run around me. There was nothing I could do," Fornell said in apology.

"Agent Fornell, what brings you here?" Ziva asked politely from where she stood, her arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"I heard an important meeting was going to be held and thought it might be advisable for me to attend. Can't have my daughter's godfather getting into trouble, can I?" Fornell exchanged an understanding look with Gibbs, who returned a quirk of a smile, as Tobias walked around to the head of the conference table.

"You have a daughter?" Abby exclaimed with disbelief.

"Yes, I have a daughter," Fornell said testily as he sat on the edge of the table. He looked at the phone system next to him. "I hope you haven't said anything you didn't want overheard," he said as he flicked off the intercom.

"Oh, hell!" Gibbs uttered the curse, which was mentally echoed by almost everyone in the room.

The door opened and Director Jen Shepard made her entrance. 

***  
Director Jennifer Shepard paused dramatically in the doorway. In the reflection of the TV screen directly behind DiNozzo, Gibbs' eyes appraised her. Had he bothered to turn around he would have noticed that she was wearing a power suit in a light camel color over an ivory silk blouse with the top three buttons undone; her feet encased in black heels with three inch stiletto. Instead all he could make out was the hair that stood out like spikes from her head, making Gibbs wonder how much gel she used and if she ever bothered to brush it. The image was further marred by the file folders she had tucked under her arm.

As Shepard moved forward ignoring Gibbs, she smiled at the FBI agent. Anyone who didn't know her would have thought her pleased to see him. "Agent Fornell. What a pleasant surprise."

"Good morning, Director," Fornell said with equal sincerity.

Shepard walked to the head of the conference table, passing Ducky and Gibbs as Fornell moved around the other side of table past Abby, Tony, and McGee to the foot.

"You needn't bother staying," Shepard said with fake pleasantry, setting the folders down with more force than was necessary before sitting regally at the head of the table. While she looked cool and collected, Gibbs knew better. The veins in her neck stood out, giving her away.

"I think I'll stick around just to make sure no federal laws are broken," Fornell said as he sat down in the chair, leaned back and raised his feet to the table top with an air of virtuousness. "...and to make sure you keep to our agreement."

Shepard schooled her face so as not to show her disapproval, but everyone at the table was aware of it. "In that case, we'll begin as soon as all unnecessary personnel leave the room." She looked pointedly at Gibbs. He just gave her a brilliant smile and continued to remain seated. Giving in with bad grace Shepard moved on. "Officer David, will you please take a seat."

Ziva moved away from the wall to sit on the other side of Ducky.

Shepard looked down at the table. "First off I would like to extend my..." she choked slightly before continuing, "apologies for any damage...my actions during the recent hostage situation may have caused." She brought her eyes up to meet Fornell's as if daring him to disapprove. She opened the top folder. "Dr. Mallard has put in a request for a month's medical leave for Special Agent DiNozzo. In all good conscience I could not justify its approval." She looked as if she wanted to say more, but that would have been tantamount to admitting that she'd been listening in to their conversation.

Gibbs' eyes went from Shepard to Tony, the look upon it enough to tell Gibbs that Ducky's request was a total surprise to him. Out of the corner of his eyes Gibbs caught sight of Abby's fingers fluttering. Oddly enough he found he understood them. 'B...I...T...C...H'. Catching Abby's eyes he signed back. 'Not nice, Abs. Not nice.'

Abby grinned and in spite of the tension in the air Gibbs couldn't help grinning back.

"Would the two of you care to let the rest of us in on the joke?" Shepard asked sharply clearly upset that everyone's attention was not directed toward her.

Gibbs and Abby exchanged looks, Abby's eyes and lips alit with devilment. As one, she and Gibbs looked toward the head of the table and said in unison. "No."

Madame Director was not pleased. While none of the others knew what was going on they were hard put to smother their chuckles. Even Fornell was hard pressed to control the smile that threatened to appear. All except Ziva, who was very much puzzled. She did not like being left out of the loop and moved her head closer to Ducky's and whispered, "I do not understand."

Leaning toward her and patting her forearm, Ducky said softly and consolingly, "I'll explain later."

Shepard cleared her throat. "Unfortunately Dr. Mallard felt it necessary to go over my head. One month's leave has been approved per the Secretary of the Navy." She practically flung the paper across to a surprised Tony.

"You left me no choice, my dear. A doctor's first concern is for his patient. As I clearly stated in my request, I felt strongly that leave was medically necessary. By your refusal you were endangering young Anthony's health. That was something I could not let pass." Ducky's face was stern, his voice filled with suppressed rage.

Gibbs' mouth opened and his eyes widened. It was rare that Ducky was so incensed, especially to someone in authority. He was not the only one; everyone seated at the table seemed in shock at Ducky's outspokenness and the Director's callousness. Fornell's feet had dropped to the floor and he was leaning forward an intense frown on his face.

Shepard ignored everyone's reaction, closed the folder and seemed prepared to close the meeting.

"Ah...what does that mean for the team?" asked McGee in an effort to extinguish the emotionally charged moment.

That brought the Director up short. She riffled through the folder once more. "Oh, yes. Effective immediately, until which time as Agent DiNozzo is ready to return to his duties," Shepard said, her tone holding a definite sneering quality. "You, Agent McGee, along with Officer David will be on loan to the Santa Barbara Police Department at the request of Police Chief Karen Vick." Shepard shook her head as if puzzled by the request. 

McGee and Tony exchanged pleased looks, much to Gibbs bewilderment. Gibbs knew there was a story behind their looks and promised himself he'd get it out of Tony at the earliest possible moment.

"Dr. Mallard, your request for a month's leave is also approved." Shepard slid a sheet of paper across to a pleased Ducky. Everyone else at the table, except for Fornell, looked at the older man in surprise. No one could remember the last time the Medical Examiner had asked for time off.

"Ummm. Ma'am," Abby raised her hand to get the Director's attention. "What about me?"

"What about you?" Shepard seemed surprised by the question.

"Ah, yes. Shouldn't I go along with Timmy, I mean Special Agent McGee and Officer David in case I'm needed?" Abby asked hopefully.

"Your work is not exclusive to this team. There are other teams that require your expertise," Shepard spoke scornfully. At the sound of Fornell clearing his throat she added in a reconciliatory tone. "But if your assistance if requested, time permitting, you will provide it." Shepard closed the folder one last time and stood up. "That will be all." 

Her step was hesitant as she passed Gibbs and sped up as she passed Fornell. It was obvious that she would not relish talking with either of them.  
Gibbs sat there trying to remember what it was he had ever found attractive about her. It occurred to Gibbs that Tony had never actually accepted the Directors' half-assed admission of guilt. Her so-called apology, which he was sure Fornell had something to do with, left him unsatisfied. Surely there was some way he could make his dissatisfaction known. 

Fornell rose from his seat and nodded to everyone before he too started to leave the room. On the way out he stopped behind Gibbs and leaned forward to speak so only Gibbs could hear him. "I know what you're thinking, Jethro, and while I'm in total agreement with you, I'd think twice before trying anything. Anything happens to her and you'll be the first one I'll be looking for."

Gibbs snorted in reply.

Fornell quickly caught up with Shepard before she made it to her office. Taking her by the arm he pulled her to the side as people walked around them. "Look, Lady, if you think once I'm gone you can retaliate think again. Should I hear that anything untoward has happened to anyone in that room, I'll make sure you pay the price."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Shepard said as she jerked her arm back and rubbed it.

Fornell looked surreptitiously around. He lowered his voice so no one else could hear him. "I know all about what really went down in Paris."

The blood drained from Shepard's face. "Jethro never told you about that!"

Fornell nodded. "You're right. He didn't. It's not something he'd talk about. I've got other sources. You take one step out of line and I'll know.   
Capice?" He didn't even wait for her nod of agreement before turning and walking away.

"Why do you even care?" Jen called after him.

Fornell turned around. He debated telling her that Jethro Gibbs was one of his friends, perhaps his only friend. When you don't have many friends, you take very good care of the ones you do have. "It's none of your damn business."

Back in the conference room while this was going on, Ziva rose reluctantly. "I guess I shall go home and pack."

Once Ziva was out the door, Tony leaned forward and held Gibbs eyes with his. "Just what was all that about?"

Abby's eyes were glowing as she rubbed her hands together. "Oh, goody. Boss-man's planning something devilishly evil for Madame Bitch."

"Abby!" Ducky admonished disapprovingly, his lip quirking.

Gibbs just sat, a look of pure innocence upon his face, while Tony scowled.

McGee looked from Gibbs to Tony and back to Gibbs again. He rested his arms on the table and bent forward toward Gibbs. "Ummm...if you don't mind...might I make a suggestion?"

Gibbs rubbed his jaw. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

"Well...er...it looks to me...you know...as if the Director is...well...sort of expecting...something." He looked to Gibbs for a sign of agreement. Gibbs and Abby were looking puzzled, Ducky interested and Tony as if he knew where this was going. "So if she's expecting something...why not do nothing?"

A broad grin spread across Tony's face. "Brilliant!"

Gibbs thought about it for a moment, the simplicity of it all brought a smile not quite as broad as Tony's on his face.

"I don't get it?" Abby complained.

"I will explain it to you," Ducky offered as he got up and offered her his arm. "Remarkable idea, Timothy. It has the extra benefit of keeping our erstwhile friend here out of trouble."

"Thank you, Ducky," McGee said with pride. "What are you going to be doing with your month's leave?"

The entire group got up and started out the door. Abby's arm linked through Ducky's and McGee taking position beside Ducky on his other side, Gibbs and Tony bringing up the rear.

"Mother and I will be traveling to New York for a family reunion. Family members from as far away as Scotland will be coming. Most of whom I haven't seen in ages. I'm quite looking forward to it." Ducky informed them as they walked down the hallway.

"Who will be taking over for you?" McGee asked.

"Oh, Mr. Palmer is more then capable of taking care of things in my absence. He's shown great improvement during the past year."

"Soooo, what are you two planning to do with your free time?" Abby called over her shoulder to Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at Tony, who smiled back with one eyebrow cocked questioningly. "Well, I've discussed this with Ducky and...."

***  
Gibbs stood in the doorway to the master bedroom and watched Tony, his hand splayed across the glass as he stood in front of the sliding door, catching one last look at the beach outside. He moved behind Tony, resting his chin on Tony's shoulder to whisper in his ear, "You packed?" 

He felt rather then saw the slight nod that Tony gave. Even after a month, moving his neck was not easy for Tony. His turtleneck hid the slight scar, the only sign of Tony's recent brush with death. Tony turned in his arms, in full view of anyone who happened to be walking past, and returned his hug. It had been fun learning Tony all over again.

It was so hard to believe that only a month ago Tony, in a hostage situation, had his throat slit. Gibbs' arms tightened around Tony, still feeling overwhelming anger towards Jen for risking Tony in such a fashion. The only thing that had saved Tony was the fact that Petty Officer Graves had been on the point of giving up, his grip on the knife loose.

Just thinking about it caused Gibbs pain and he pulled Tony tighter to him. A lot had happened since that day. 

After the meeting there had been an impromptu party to say good-bye for a while. Ducky had opened an extremely old bottle of scotch, informing everyone that he'd been saving it for a special occasion. Even Abby, whose taste ran to Red Bull, accepted a glass. 

Gibbs watched with concern as Ducky passed a glass to Tony. "Should he be drinking, Duck?"

"Normally I wouldn't recommend he imbibe while on the pain pills, but one glass will do him no harm, Jethro." Ducky was in an expansive mood.   
"Gee, Gibbs. A whole month in Puerto Rico while I get to slave away here." Abby's complaint distracted Gibbs from Tony and McGee as they joked around. 

"That's what you get for being good at your job," Gibbs said half-heartedly as he felt a stab of jealousy, wondering what the two had been up to while he'd been away. Especially when McGee put his arm around Tony's shoulder and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to miss you...Boss."  
Tony's chest had swelled with pride at the compliment and he had winked at McGee. "If I know Shawn like I think I do, I very much doubt it."

Gibbs was lost. Who the hell was Shawn? Before he could say anything, Tony had pulled him aside and whispered to him, "I'll explain once we're in Puerto Rico."

***  
Tony had kept that promise... eventually. Their first night in Puerto Rico, the two had undressed and slipped between the satin sheets of the king-size bed. Tony was not pleased. He lay with his back to Gibbs, anger radiating off of him. Gibbs couldn't blame him. He had been treating Tony with kid-gloves, barely touching him, not wanting to cause him pain of any kind. On top of that he couldn't help questioning every pill Tony put into his mouth. Making sure Tony took nothing more than what had been prescribed for pain.

"I should have known," Tony said hoarsely, rolling over and staring up at the ceiling.

Gibbs turned over on his side, facing Tony and tucking his arm under his head. "Just what should you have known?"

Tony turned his head, his green eyes blazing. "That eventually you would revert back into the 'take charge' Gibbs. The 'bastard' Gibbs."

"And that's a bad thing?" The look on Gibbs' face was comical and had Tony rolling to his side to face Gibbs. Could he help it that once he'd gotten Tony home from the hospital he had been reminded of bringing Shannon home after the birth of Kelly? The waking up at mid-night to check on their precious gift as she slept, making sure Kelly was alright. Gibbs tried being reasonable. "Look, Ducky said..."

"Screw Ducky! You barely touch me. Damn it, Gibbs, I'm not breakable. I'm a healthy male, a male with needs and desires." 

Gibbs sucked in his breath, as the words were almost identical to those Shannon had used the week after Kelly's birth except for the male part.   
At least with Shannon he had never worried about her being unfaithful, unlike certain other red-heads from his past. All except for one other. Gibbs still couldn't get over how the one woman whose presence didn't bring about bad memories managed to show up just when he needed her. She'd sat, her eyes soft, and listened as he blathered on about Tony, ranted about how NCIS kept dropping the ball. Never once did she contradict or chastise him. When his ranting had finally died down, she got up, kissed him chastely on the cheek and told him to get some rest. She also left him with the keys to her cottage in Puerto Rico and permission to use her private jet, even though he'd asked for neither.

To this day he still had not told Tony her name, and Tony, to his credit, never asked. Gibbs was not superstitious, but for some reason his keeping her a mystery was important. He still wasn't 'all there' as Tony constantly reminded him in jest. 

Another fear coursed through him. "You and McGee..."

Tony's hand sliced through the air. "Forget McGee for just one funkin' minute. He's not involved, at least not with me. Timmy Boy has managed to get himself his own boyfriend."

"Huh!"

"Yep, our little boy has found someone else." Tony's eyes were now twinkling. "Happened shortly after you left. We caught a case." Tony paused, remembering how strained his and Tim's relationship had gotten at the time. "A sailor missing without a trace. For some reason the FBI were called in to investigate, but there was absolutely nothing to go on so Fornell passed it on to us. You know, I sometimes think he doesn't like us." Tony ran his hand under Gibbs' t-shirt as he continued his story. "Thank god for Abs. Somehow she managed to track him to Santa Barbara. Unfortunately, by the time McGee and I got there - the guy was dead." 

Gibbs reached to smooth the forehead that was furrowed. It was nice to know that Tony didn't take death for granted.

Tony sighed. "We ended up working with the local fuzz, a real prick." A sly smile crossed Tony's face. "His partner was kinda hot. Shame she's no longer my type." Tony pinched Gibbs' nipple, punctuating his point.

Gibbs couldn't help growling even though he knew Tony was teasing.

"Detective Lassiter didn't want us there. But his chief insisted we stay. You're not going to believe this, their chief, she was el prego--big time." Tony held his hand out from his stomach about a foot. 

Gibbs shook his head. "You've lost me. Just get to the point. What does any of this have to do with McGee's...er...boyfriend?"

"Give me a minute. I'll get to him. Anyway these two guys breeze in. You could tell that Detective Lassiter didn't like 'em. Capt. Vick introduced them as Shawn Spencer and Gus Guster. Said they worked with the police department as...get this...psychics."

"Psychics?" Gibbs asked doubtfully, wondering if Tony was pulling his leg.

"Yeah, and it gets better." A glazed look and a sly smile took over Tony's face as he remembered the meeting. "All of a sudden Spencer starts going wacko... grabbed his head and started talking crazy. Frankly I thought he was having a seizure."

Tony had been pretty sure he knew how and why Seaman Rogers went missing when Shawn Spencer, the psychic who worked with the Santa Barbara Police Department, along with his partner 'Gus' Guster, had grabbed his head and gone into a supposed trance basically mapping out the same theory that Tony already had.

McGee had stood open-mouthed. "That was amazing!" he murmured.

"Not really." Tony said, as he made notes. "He saw the half-empty cup of coffee, the matchbook and the photo of the sister."

McGee grimaced in disappointment as he too picked up the details he had missed and put two-and-two together. "So he's a fake?"

"Yep. Nothing more than a trained observer." Tony assured him, not looking up from his task.

"Abby's going to be disappointed," McGee observed. They both knew that Abby doted on the paranormal.

"Only if someone tells her," Tony said. 

"We're not going to give him away?"

Tony shrugged. It was no skin off of his nose and Tony hadn't missed the looks that passed between McGee and Spencer when they thought no one was looking. 

"Ummm...why don't I interview him? See what I can find out about his...technique," McGee suggested, his eyes on the psychic.

Tony thought about it. It wouldn't hurt anything and he nodded his approval. McGee beamed, and the was the last Tony heard from the two until the next day when Gus had contacted him, frantic because he couldn't locate Shawn. 

Tony was at his wits end on how to deal with the call when McGee showed up, a satisfied smile on his face and a sunburn that, from what Tony could tell, covered his entire body. For once Tony hadn't asked how McGee had gotten it. There were times lately that Tony had been tougher on McGee then he should have, maybe now was a chance to make up for it.

"It's a long distance romance, but it seems to be working for them." Tony said as he plucked vindictively at the hair on Gibbs' chest. "Enough about them, now about us!"

Gibbs had lost track of Tony's story halfway through. Tony's hands had been busy, first underneath his t-shirt, running his fingers through the hair on his chest, pinching his nipples bringing on pleasure that bordered on pain, and then slipping down into Gibbs' boxers, making listening impossible. It only took two strokes and Gibbs' cock was fully erect. His breath came in hitches as his balls were hefted and expertly rolled. 

"Shit, DiNozzo. You'd better stop or I won't be held responsible," Gibbs managed to gasp. Tony's laugh was low and husky as he pushed Gibbs' boxers lower, bending so that his mouth hovered over Gibbs' dripping cockhead. "Damn it, Tony. Ducky will have my hide." He managed to push Tony away.  
"In that case, if I can't do you, the least you can do is me. It's my throat that's hurt, not my dick."

Gibbs peeked under the sheet. "Hmmm, I can see that." He reached down and caressed the slowly elongating member. Since his return from Mexico, up until this time, Tony had been the one doing all the pleasuring.

Gibbs pushed back the covers, licking his lips as he exposed Tony's body. He glanced up at Tony, whose eyes were shining expectantly. Looking back downward, Gibbs wrapped his hands around the shaft and couldn't help but wonder a little guiltily what Shannon would think about all this.

Bending forward he lightly and hesitantly licked the tip, his tongue circling the head of Tony's cock carefully avoiding the slit. 'Hmm, not bad' Gibbs thought. He decided to lick down the side to the full, heavy balls. The scent, musky, a little spicy, and definitely Tony triggered something inside Gibbs and the next thing he knew his mouth was back on the head, tasting the clear fluid that was leaking from the tip. Whether it was Tony's sigh of contentment, the scent of Tony, or the very familiar taste of Tony, Gibbs knew he'd not only done this before, but also enjoyed this act. That thought out of the way he tackled Tony's cock with a vengeance, his hands, indeed his whole body, working automatically to bring Tony pleasure.

A gurgling sound distracted Gibbs from his task. He looked up to find Tony, eyes closed, his head thrown back. The words "Don't stop" came out of Tony's mouth sounding raspy, the result of his injury, and Gibbs, being the good Marine he was, instantly obeyed. 

While Gibbs' mouth was occupied he palmed the heavy sacs thinking how nice it would be if they were clean-shaven. Hefting them he estimated that it had been awhile since Tony had sought relief. Tony's hips rose forcing more of himself down Gibbs' throat, the sacs in his hand drawing up against Tony's body. Two pumps and then Tony was shooting a stream of fluid with Gibbs swallowing and savoring every drop.

Gibbs grinned to himself when the minute Tony's dick slipped from his mouth, snores issued from Tony's lips. Shaking his head he repositioned Tony so he was more comfortable, wrapped himself around him and fell asleep.

***  
The next thing Gibbs knew he was standing surrounded by white. White walls, white floors, white ceiling.

"Daddy, daddy!" 

He couldn't help but turn toward the sound of the voice he hadn't heard in over ten years. Dropping to one knee, Gibbs soon had an armful of his little girl. "Kelly, my sweet, sweet baby," he whispered into her hair as he gathered her tightly to him, his daughter, his baby girl.

"Jethro."

Gibbs looked up at the vision of loveliness before him. Shannon, the love of his life, stood smiling down upon him looking just as she had the day he'd left for Kuwait. Up in a flash, Gibbs reached for her, not believing she was there. Kelly hung onto one of his arms, giggling in delight. "Shannon!" the name breathily said.

"Dear, my dearest darling," Shannon said as she took Gibbs' face in her hands. With his free hand he caught one of hers and turned his head into it, kissing the palm. 

"Sweetheart?" Shannon asked with mock disapproval as she looked off to one side.

Gibbs' gaze followed hers to rest upon the bed where Tony lay face down in all his naked glory, a thoroughly debauched Tony, the sheet just barely covering his lower extremities. He pulled away, guilt and shame overcoming him while Kelly, her small hand swinging his, chanted, "Daddy's got a boyfriend, Daddy's got a boyfriend" over and over. 

Shocked, he looked down at his daughter's shining face, before delighted laughter from his beloved wife made him look her way. 

Eyes shining with mischief, Shannon smiled up at him. "He's rather cute. And a big improvement over...shall we say...Diane?" Her enchanting laughter at the stunned look on his face swept over him. Her smile broadened as she once again gathered his face with her dainty hands. "It's alright, my love, to find love again. Just don't make the same mistake you made with me."

Gibbs' eyes were puzzled. What mistake? Before he could voice it Shannon lightly shook his face. "We'll love you no matter what. Just don't spoil him." 

The sound of Shannon's laughter and the feel of her lips upon his were the last things he remembered as he sat up suddenly in the king-sized bed. He fell back against the pillow, his heart pounding wildly; it was only a dream.

Tony rolled over onto his back and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. "Hey, it's two in the morning. You okay?"

Gibbs curled up on his side. Shannon and Kelly were still dead. "Just a bad dream."

"Hey!" Tony ran his thumb across Gibbs' lips wiping away the pink lipstick stain. "Where did the lipstick come from?" 

Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand, staring at the shade of pink that covered Tony's thumb, sending a shiver of stunned recognition down Gibbs' spine. Was it a sign of Shannon's approval?

***  
The next morning after much internal debate, Gibbs told Tony about his dream. It wasn't an easy thing to tell, he didn't want to sound like a fool. It did strike him as odd that Tony accepted his tale so easily until Tony admitted to having seen Kate after her death and that he'd been fully awake at the time. 

Gibbs had a faint recollection of seeing Kate and her accusing him of causing her death, but he wasn't sure if it had really occurred or if it was just his feelings of guilt that made him think that. 

A knock at the master bedroom door interrupted any further conversation. Manuel, the houseboy, asked if they wished breakfast on the lanai or in their bedroom. Opting for the lanai, they hurriedly dressed and followed their noses. The porch with its shutters that could be closed off for privacy looked out upon a pristine beach.

That first morning they ventured out onto the beach, eventually discarding their shoes and rolling their pants legs up as they walked along silently, not touching. Their stay settled into a pattern after that. Morning walks along the beach started out their days. Silence was replaced by laughter and talking as they dipped their toes in the water, splashing each other. Gradually they worked their way up to holding hands as they walked. 

They could sit nude out on the lanai during siesta time, reading, listening to music or participating in any other activities depending on their mood. At first they were reluctant to accept the many invitations they received from the neighboring cottages to attend parties. Some evenings were spent eating wonderful food, drinking exotic drinks and playing volley ball with their younger neighbors. It was amusing to watch Tony as he slammed the ball over the net, crowing loudly when he scored. Tony wouldn't let Gibbs just sit by and watch though. Once Gibbs joined in competition became fierce. If anyone thought Gibbs old, it was never mentioned.

Night-times proved the most interesting of times. Manuel would leave after dimming the lights, and turning the stereo down low. An excellent meal, some wine and a little music to put them in the mood. Tony it seemed had no trouble getting in the mood, but Gibbs had promised Ducky he would take it slowly. Gibbs managed to keep Tony at bay by sucking him off every night.

That worked for about a week.

"No!" Gibbs said sternly.

Tony batted his eyelashes and put on a puppy dog face. "Please!" He reached over and groped Gibbs' crotch.

Gibbs got up and pushed Tony's hand away. "Tony, I mean it." He moved around the back of the sofa, but Tony was faster then Gibbs would have thought and he just managed to elude him. Then they were scrambling around the room, Tony chasing Gibbs, Gibbs throwing pillows, both laughing like kids. They had had too much to drink and Gibbs fell over the coffee table, landing on his back with Tony instantly upon him, his muscular thighs holding Gibbs tightly in place. Gibbs soon found his hands pinned over his head in a vise-like grip and Tony looking down on him, his green eyes full of lust.

Gibbs did his best to wiggle away, only managing to harden as he rubbed against Tony during the effort.

"Give up, Jethro," Tony commanded. "You're going to fuck me silly, and then I'll return the favor." 

The look on Tony's face dared Gibbs to deny him. So Gibbs said the only thing he could.

"Okay."  
***

So the month had gone by and it was time to head back to so called 'civilization'. Sid had promised that the new room would be ready and waiting their return. Gibbs wasn't sure what the future would bring, there was no sense worrying about it. His past might still be a bit of a mystery, but he, at least, knew who he was. As for the rest of it, well, they would just play it by ear. 

"Time to go, Tony," Gibbs said without regret.

"If you say so," Tony sighed as he ran his hand through Gibbs' longer hair. "I have just one question."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow questioning.

"You planning on keeping that?" Tony made a gesture under his nostrils and across his chin.

Gibbs twitched his nose. One of the things he'd let go of was shaving and he now sported a full beard. Tony had teased him when the mustache especially had grown in white that he looked like a kid who had just drunk some milk. He thought about whether he ought to shave it off or keep it, came to a decision and smiled.

The END


End file.
